Mew Mew Infinity
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: With the rise of the evil Poach McCartnet, Kiki Benjamian, formerly known as Mew Mew Pudding, must put together her own team to stop the Maestro of Poaching.
1. Mew Mew Infinity

Kikki Benjamin is now a dance teacher at the Cyrus K. Holliday boarding school in Kansas City, Kansas. She has not only the first-ever modern dance classes to get kids into exercising, but "The Animal Caretakers Society", a school club where she shows kids the wonders of endangered species, or so they thought. The Animal Caretakers Society is actually a cover-up for the new Mew Mew team, Mew Mew Infinity. Now, eight girls from eight different backgrounds must face a mysterious villain known as, "Poach McCartnet" who plans to drain the life on earth.

Mew Mew Members

Kiki Benjamin- Formerly known as Mew Mew Pudding, she is now a modern dance teacher at the CKH Boarding School. She negotiated with the principal on having a dance class at the school, just so she could get them into shape. After hearing rumors of Poach McCartnet, she decides to put her own team Mew Mew, together.

Chanel Proulx a. k. a Mew Mew Chocolate- A goth girl from France. She has autism and bonds with bengali tiger.

Vada Kesley a. k. a Mew Mew Vanilla- A food expert from Thailand. She bonds with the arctic fox.

Saatvika Jain a. k. a Mew Mew Sundae- A Bollywood child actress from India. She bonds with Two-banded chameleon

Danna Coste a. k. a. Mew Mew Dumpling- A musician from Haiti. She bonds with the Yellow-crested cockatoo

Carla Bello a. k. a. Mew Mew Cupcake- A circus girl from Columbia. She bonds with the Manta Ray.

Harley Dennis a. k. a Mew Mew Honey- A nerdy girl from Australia. She bonds with the brown bear.

Julianna Abbey a. k. a Mew Mew Jelly- A southern belle from Tennessee and Presley Beth's twin sister. She bonds with the Anartia Butterfly.

Presley Beth Abbey a. k. a Mew Mew Peanut Butter- A tomboy country girl from Tennessee and Julianna's. She bonds with the Silkworm Moth

Other students

Lilith Jakeman- the most popular girl at the CKH, and the MMI's rival.

Curtis Jepson- from New York City whom Harley has a huge crush on.

Rodrigo Bello- Carla's older brother. Saatvika also has a crush on him.

Leighton Morce- A reporter for the Cyrus K Chronicle.

Faculty of the CKH Boarding School

Dean Allen Dennis- Dean of the CKH and Harley's American paternal uncle.

Coach Howland- The boy's gym teacher and Kiki's love interest.

Mr. Janson- The Abbey Twins', Carla's, and Danna's homeroom teacher who teaches 6th-grade math.

Mrs. Georgeson- Harley's, Saatvika's, Vada's, and Chanel's homeroom teacher.

Coach Cyndi Landon- Kiki's love rival for Coach 's affection.

Villains

Poach McCartnet- A mysterious figure who plans to drain the life on Earth.

Elthunt John- Poach's keytar playing henchman. He specializes in Air pollution.

Aretrha Traplin- Poach's siren henchman. She specializes in land pollution.

Crossni Laupnet- Poach's choreography henchwoman. She specializes in sea pollution.


	2. Mew Mew Chocolate

Chanel comes from Paris, France. She's very neat and patient, isn't too upbeat and doesn't get out much. Her parents divorced when she was 8. Because of her parents' divorce, she decided to become a goth. Her mom does her best to bring money into their little apartment as a tailor for a local boutique that sells gothic clothing. Chanel, on the other hand, wants to go out and explore the world.

The first time she ever bonded with an animal in on her 10th birthday. While visiting the Paris Zoo, she dropped her favorite bat toy into the tiger pit. The zookeepers tried to get it out, but nothing work. Without hesitation, Chanel barged in and took the tiger. A Bengali tiger cub came up and cuddled her. Her mother wasn't mad, she was impressed that Chanel tamed a wild beast at a young age. After that, Chanel dedicated her life to protecting the vicious beast.

During her 5th grade summer, she got an acceptance letter to Cyrus K. Holliday. It was there she joined the poetry club, the drama club, and the school paper. Unfortunately, nobody wanted to befriend her, not even her roommates. She didn't have many friends back in France either. Now with the new Animal Caretakers Society and her new friends, she'll do anything to be a good friend.

Age: 14.

Birthday: October 17.

Blood Type: O-

Animal Fuse: Bengali Tiger

Weapon: The Striped Sword.

Family: Evelynn-mother(tailor) Silas -father(computer programmer)

Like: Horror movies, rock music, mystery novels, fine jewelry, chocolate, Michael Jackson's thriller, and romance movies

Dislikes: Practical jokes, being alone, math, oranges(highly allergic), anything that has to do with Lilith and dogs(Twilight is an insult to me).

Talent: Acting, dancing, swimming, sewing clothes.

Roommates: Saatvika and Vada.


	3. Mew Mew Vanilla

Vada Kesley comes from a family-owned soup shop in Bangkok. Technically, her father was an American citizen who came to Thailand to find work. Her mother took over her father's soup shop after he passed away. Her two older sisters, "Kanda" and "Kanya" are both waitresses at the soup shop, who often pick on her a lot

She first bonded with the Arctic Fox when she was 12 when a famous host of the hit reality show, "Survival Scariness" takes his pet arctic fox. She knew that an arctic fox doesn't belong in the warm weather, so she told him to return the fox to his habitat. Everyone in the village agreed with the cruelty the host did to the arctic fox.

She first enrolled into the CKH Academy one year ago, when her parents had enough money to send one of their kids to America for an education. They knew that Kanda and Kanya are preparing for their college education on their own, so they decided to let Vada go to America. It was there she befriended the other members of Mew Mew Infinity.

Look for a Recipe for Disaster from Vada Kesley.

Age: 14.

Birthday: May 12th.

Blood Type AB+

Animal Fuse: Arctic Fox

Weapon: Freezing Flute

Family: Bennett- American father(Soup shop owner) Kamon- Thai mother(Soup shop owner), Suchart-late maternal grandfather(Former soup shop owner), Kanda- oldest sister(waitress), Kanya -older sister(Waitress)

Like: All types of food, cooking shows, helping in the kitchen, women's rights, dancing, candy-making, Sherlock Holmes, cupcakes, alternative music, and superheroes.

Dislikes: Food poisoning, letting girls stay in the kitchen, men getting all the credit,

Talent: Playing the flute, cooking, baking, acting, cleaning, stargazing, dancing, good fashion sense, writing stories, coming up with recipes, and sneaking around.

Roommates: Saatvika and Chanel.


	4. Mew Mew Sundae

Saatvika Jain is a Bollywood actress from India. She's fabulous, sweet, caring, and nice. Her mother Udaya was a former actress and now an acting coach, her father Koni Island Jain is a world-renowned Bollywood director.

She first bonded with the chameleon when she was in preschool. It was the day after her first day of school and the tv studio, "Makara Studios" where they were doing a PSA on chameleon protection. Chameleons were very rare in India, and Saatvika knew at the time that all animals needed a home. Also, her father was the director of the PSA. With one commercial in 10 takes, she became one with the chameleon.

After her last film in the horror movie, "Attack of the Tap Dancer" written by her Uncle Kahna, she decided to take a break from being in the movies. Siva suggested that she should teach acting at a young age, but was afraid that fans would invade her privacy and is worried that some of the students might have paparazzi relative. That's when she saw a commercial for the CKH academy on Facetube. Their parents thought it was a great idea for her to get a little fresh air.

Age: 14.

Birthday: December 4th.

Blood Type: B+

Animal Fuse: Two-banded chameleon.

Weapon: Illusion Staff.

Family: Konidela "Koni Island"- father(Bollywood director), Udaya-mother(Acting coach), Kanha Jain- paternal uncle(Movie writer), Milana-paternal aunt(Choreographer), Siva- younger brother by 4 years, Kahna- paternal uncle(Scriptwriter), Eka- paternal aunt(Choreographer), Suvarna- (LADUWS: IN champion), Nisha-cousin in law(Actress)

Like: Being in the spotlight, strawberries, jam, Julianna, theater arts, makeovers, ballet, Let's All Dance Until We're Sick India(I had a cousin who was one of the season champions), pop stars, and oceanography.

Dislikes: Lilith(She is a stage hog), liars, bad acting, pimples before interviews, dehydration, and Siva getting to my stuff.

Talent: Acting, singing, dancing, tap dancing, ballroom dancing, voice impressions, ballet dancing, doing makeovers, and smooth-talking.

Roommates: Vada and Chanel


	5. Mew Mew Cupcake

Carla Bello is a circus girl from Columbia. Her parents are both trapeze artists in the Cirque De Agua Heart, a circus that specializes in water acts. Her older brother Rodrigo, on the other hand, is more into stage magic. To make sure he gets his magic right without any distractions, he attended the CKH Academy in Kansas. Carla is cheerful, playful, and spicy.

She first became bonded with the manta ray when she was two years old. She was on the beach with her family and she wandered off. She was alone, scared and surrounded by strangers. Suddenly, she found a baby manta ray in the ocean and touched it without being stung. Then a squadron of manta ray lifted her up and took her to her family. Her parents never noticed that she was gone because they were too busy getting some ice cream for the kids. Only Rodrigo knew that she wandered off, but kept his mouth shut to avoid getting in trouble.

She first thought about going tot he CKH Academy when her brother came home, and on his birthday. For a birthday present, Carla saved up all her money from her pet-sitting services to buy a manta ray plush for him. Rodrigo was amazed by how Carla became fond of the manta ray over the past ten years. It was there that Rodrigo suggested that she should come to the CKH Academy with him, Carla agreed.

Age: 12

Birthday: September 19h.

Blood Type: AB-

Animal Fuse: Manta Ray.

Weapon: Sprinkle Frisbee.

Family: Adrian- Father(Trapeze artist), Martina-Mother(Trapeze artist), Rodrigo- Older brother by 1 year.

Like: Cupcakes, circus acts, being called, "Magdalena" by her older brother, cute sea creatures, the beach, sandcastle contests, sunflowers,

Dislikes: Lilith being so mean, anyone who hates the circus, water pollution, and pork(Allergic).

Talent: Gymnastics, wrapping presents, climbing, playing the guitar, taking charge of a few things, taking care of pets, dancing, tight rope walking, being a circus clown, and swimming.

Roommates: Danna and Harley.


	6. Mew Mew Dumpling

Danna Coste is an aspiring musician from Port-au-Prince, Haiti. Her father divorced her mother when the was only 9 because he had to focus on his acting career. A year after the divorce, her mother met a pet-shop owner, who later became her step-father. He didn't like her at first, but when she tasted one of his apple dumplings at their engagement party, she started to like them. If there was one thing she learned, is that some foods can make a big difference.

She first became bonded with the Yellow-Crested Cockatoo when her parents came home from their honeymoon in Kingston. It was there that her step-father got a whole shipment of yellow-crested cockatoo. That's when Danna started to notice that a baby bird has fallen ill. Unfortunately, her mother was too busy helping a cat give birth to kittens. Danna found some bird medicine in her mother's office, took it to the baby bird, and cured her. From that day on, she's determined to help all birds.

She first started attending the CKH when her step-father decided that she could spend more time studying about animals and what they need for medication. Then she remembered that one time at the CKH, they performed a Haitian bird song, so she decided to go there.

Age: 12

Birthday: July 6th

Blood Type: B-

Animal Fuse: Yellow Crested Cockatoo.

Weapon: Crested Umbrella

Family: Arianna-Mother(Veterinarian), Ryland-Father(Divorced actor), Jaden-Step-father(Pet shop owner), Bradley- older step-brother, Lexie-older step-sister.

Like: Cute girls(I'm a lesbian), looking after animals, dogs, shellfish, apple dumplings(Especially how her step-father made it) romantic movies, Chanel(She is so cute and I love scary women), mathematics, birds, sword fighting,

Dislikes: Designer clothing, mechanics, bugs and not curing animals in time.

Talent: Gymnastics, animal care, dancing, mathematics, acting, playing the drums, playing the bongos, playing the piano, playing the saxophone, playing the lyre, and baton twirler.

Roommates: Carla and Harley


	7. Mew Mew Honey

Harley Dennis is a nerdy girl from Australia. Her mother was an acrobats teacher until she disappeared 3 years after the main events. Her father is a clown teacher. Her paternal uncle, "Allen" on the other hand doesn't care much about being in the circus, so he decided to be a dean at a boarding school in America. Harley is an intelligent, brave, and a bold leader.

She first bonded with the brown bear when she was 6-year-old when her Uncle Allen came to visit from Kansas to talk about an Australian Exchange Student program for the circus students. A bear got loose from the Dancing Bear classes and pounced on Allen because he was deathly afraid of bears. Harley knew that she had to save him, so she played Fetch with the bear by tossing a bag of honey chips. This gave the animal catchers a chance to take the bear back to his cage and the rest was history.

She first decided to attend the CKH on the 3 year anniversary of her mother's disappearance. When she was 9, her mom had to go to the Australian Outback to take wildlife photos for a photo magazine contest. Unfortunately, she never came back after 3 days as she promised. Harley decided to learn more about the animal her mother was supposed to take pictures of and to bond with her uncle.

Age: 12

Birthday: April 14

Blood Type: A+

Animal Fuse: Brown Bear.

Weapon: The Beary Bow.

Family: Axel- father(Clown Teacher), Andrea-Mother(Disappeared Acrobats Teacher), Kaylee-older sister(Circus dog trainer), Allen- Paternal Uncle(Boarding school dean).

Like: Dancing, fish, dogs, theater arts, bananas, mathematics, horses, doing things the easy way, and Curtis.

Dislikes: Rock music, action movies, her uncle acting like a coward, problems being solved The Hard Way, Lilith's rude behavior, and gym class.

Talent: Dancing, swimming, public speaking, Acrobats, being a clown, telling jokes, mathematics, science, acting, horseback riding, and dog training.

Roommates: Carla and Danna.


	8. Mew Mew Peanut Butter

Presley Beth Abbey is a true-blue cowgirl from Tennessee and Julianna's twin sister. They were adopted by a gay couple who owned a horse ranch. To avoid confusion, the twins addressed them as Papa Willie and Papa Darwin. She is south, messy, and down to earth.

She first became bonded with the Silkworm Moth when a bunch of horses wandered off from the ranch. That's when they found a flock of silkworms and Anartia butterflies leading them to the missing ponies.

She and Julianna came to the CKH when they got a mysterious letter from a woman named, "Mavis". Both Papa Willie and Papa Darwin knew that they needed to find out about their biological parents sometime. So, they sent them to their birthplace of Kansas City to find them.

Age: 13

Birthday: March 22nd.

Blood Type: A-

Animal Fuse: Silkworm Moth

Weapon: Silky Lasso.

Family: Willie and Darwin-Gay adoptive fathers(Horse ranchers)

Like: Playing in the mud, horses, cow folk stuff, the old west, old guitars, hoop games, bird-calling, warning animals about hunters, and collecting animal whistles.

Dislikes: Skirts, girly things, being clean, Julianna's cleanliness, parasols, and Lilith.

Talent: Square dancing, horseback riding, lip-reading, playing the guitar, climbing, smooth-talking, ballroom dancing, map-making, and protection hunting.

Roommate: Julianna.


	9. Mew Mew Jelly

Julianna Abbey is a southern belle from Tennessee and Presley Beth's twin sister. They were adopted by a gay couple who owned a horse ranch. To avoid confusion, the twins addressed them as Papa Willie and Papa Darwin. She is neat, pretty, and polite.

She became bonded with the Anartia Butterfly when she was a little girl when a bunch of horses wandered off from the ranch. She and Presley Beth were going around the woods looking for them. That's when they found a flock of silkworms and Anartia butterflies leading them to the missing ponies.

She and Presley Beth came to the CKH when they got a mysterious letter from a woman named, "Mavis". Both Papa Willie and Papa Darwin knew that they needed to find out about their biological parents sometime. So, they sent them to their birthplace of Kansas City to find them.

Age: 13

Birthday: March 22nd.

Blood Type: A-

Animal Fuse: Anartia Butterfly.

Weapon: Anartia Fans

Family: Presley Beth(Twin sister), Willie and Darwin- Gay adoptive fathers(Horse ranchers)

Like: Parasols, being clean, scented soaps, horses, southern belle dresses, cute boys, flowers, pleasant smells, and beauty.

Dislikes: Being messy, filth, Presley Beth being gross, spiders, scary things, and Lilith's rudeness.

Talent: Square dancing, playing the violin, good fashion sense, drawing, sewing, gymnastics, photography, horse-back riding, wrapping presents, skating, and embroidery.

Roommate: Presley Beth.


	10. Mew Mew Episodes

Nuts for Mew Mew- Poach McCartnet is planning to drain all life on the planet Earth. He sends his McCart Bug to control a squirrel at Loose Park

I Smell A Rat- It is Carla's, Danna's, and Honey's turn to take on the monster. When Carla's brother, "Rodrigo" invites him to his karate classes at the mall. Also, they must do a weekend assignment for science class on rats.

Turtle Texture- Twins Presley Beth and Julianna meet Kiki's best friend since she came to Kansas City, "Mavis Deering" a local art shop owner who has a few secrets of her own.

Skunk Dunk- It is the first girl's basketball game of the season, Leighton is determined to get an interview from at least one of the players. Carla and Danna are determined to help her.

Rabbit Raising Candy- The school is having a fundraiser contest to see who sells the most candy. This made Vada and Danna get into a big argument. Due to this, Poach saw his chance to unleash his McCart Rabbit.

Frogged Up Embarrassment- Chanel gets humiliated after Lilith pranks her by switching her goth clothes with a pink ballerina tutu. Now the school blog is talking about her humiliation.

To Poke A Poodle pine- Saatvika and Rodrigo are hired to petsit Mrs. Georgeson's twin poodles, "Camilla" and "Cabello" while she's at a family reunion. However, Camilla and Cabello ended up following them to school. Can they get them back for Dean Dennis gives them detention.

I've Got a Feline Deep Inside- Not only the girls are invited to Meredith's Masterpiece Art Shop for a Halloween Party, but they also meet the one and only Zoey Hanson a.k.a Mew Mew Strawberry. Poach's crew goes to the party to test out their new McCart Cat. Will this be the return of Mew Mew Strawberry

Everything is Awesome as an Opossum- Coach Howland and Kiki are going on a date to Wilson Lake, where she learns about his childhood home of HATHAWAY Plains.

Pecking Order- Harley and Curtis are assigned to learn about woodpeckers at the library. Could this be the chance for Harley to tell Curtis how she feels?

I Couldn't Bear It- Leighton gets a shipment of her family's honey and needs to help to give them out for free. However, nobody wants to buy them.

A Sheepover- Kiki is throwing a slumber party for the ACS and they start hearing rumors of a ghost haunting the place.

Hey Bat, Swing- Chanel is starting to get the hang of her new dancing skills for the Halloween party. However, she's afraid that everyone will think that her new dancing would scare everyone away.

And Your Little Dog Too- Lilith's pet dog, "Moonrise" is visiting for Kansas City's JR Dog Show, where the prize is 20,000 dollars. Mavis's niece and nephew also enter, which gives the Mew Mew gang a chance to help them.

Lion In a Mew Mew's Skin- Leighton and Danna get mistaken for two dance contestants who were supposed to show up.

Bonnie and the Trumpeter Swans- Danna and Chanel meet a lead singer from the 70s band, "Bonnie and The Trumpeter Swans" with a little help of their talent, they're determined to help people remember her songs.

Phanture Perfect- Presley Beth and Julianna keep getting their clothes mixed up, all because they needed to find the right outfit for picture day. What are they going to where?

Mix and Flamingo Machine- Danna gets a gig at a mixer in a bad part of Kansas City. However, she accidentally gets cast into a film there.

The Meadowlark Magic- Vada meets a 6-year-old girl who had a passion for playing the flute. She also volunteers to chaperone her during an audition for a hit reality show.

Owl Of My Way- It is the town's annual kite festival. Now the girls must come up with an idea for their kite.

Duck, Duck, Goose- For their history assignment, everyone must learn about the most important thing in their lives between ages 3 and 13. However, Carla is having a hard time coming up with it.

And A Turkey In A Pear Tree- It is the week before Christmas Break, Dean Dennis is nervous about his brother coming over for his first Christmas in America. The Mew Mews do the best they can to make Harley's father feel comfortable.

Hey Fox, What Time Is It- Poach sends out rare aliens known as a Dream Fox, a powerful creature that will keep their victims fall asleep. With Miss. Benjamin fast asleep, how will our heroes get her to wake up?

Crow In The Lines- A famous art collector comes to Mavis's art studio to see her work. Also, Mavis has a big secret she wants to tell Presley Beth and Julianna.

A Game of Mouse Trapping- Vada is volunteering for the school's bake sale and unfortunately, she caught Coach Landon tosses them out and they needed to make some new ones before the sale starts.

Harey Problems- The ACS gets detention after they accidentally placed rabbits into the dean's office, which they weren't aware that he was allergic to rabbit fur.

Hungry Like The Wolf- Renee and Corina are getting married in Kansas City and has asked Kiki to let some of her modern dance kids perform for them.

A Dream a Dove- Miss. Benjamin gets very sleepy after a ton of practice for a town dance competition. Coach Landon lies to Coach Howland that Miss Benjamin broke her leg so she can cheat and pose as her for the Valentine Dance Contest.

She Blinded Me With Salamander Science- Saatvika and Rodrigo discover an old science lab where they use to dissect salamanders. Now everyone must decide on what kind of room should it be.

Time To Take Out The Trouts- Carla, Saatvika, and Rodrigo have volunteered to clean up the lake with Mr. Janson and his lifeguard niece, "Kylie" whom Rodrigo becomes a fond of.

Wild Wings on A Buffalo- Danna and Chanel discover a time capsule while camping in the woods. Now they must figure out the secrets of the songs and who buried it.

Cock a Doodle Sketch Doo- Harley is taking a small time job at Meredith's Masterpiece to help out with some preschoolers with their art project. Along the way,h her father comes to visit just a few weeks after Parent's Day at school, thanks to her cowardly uncle.

I've Been Catfished- Presley Beth and Julianna are suspecting that a lot of the students are meeting some strange person online known as, "Totally Thatcher". Now as Sherlock and Wattson, they must figure out his true identity.

Ptera Picnic- It's the First Day of Spring and the annual school picnic. Also, Kiki's friends, "The Spell Bells" also booked a gig when they realized that Daisy has eaten too much desserts and got a non-stop sugar rush. Is this Danna's chance to save the picnic?

Mammoth Maniac- Mrs. Georgeson takes her class to the local history when they see some hobos sleeping in the Ice Age wing. She thinks their gross and psychopathic, but Saatvika and Harley thinks otherwise.

Disctoad Inferno- It is Disco Night at Kiki and Mavis's favorite dance club. That's where they discover an old hit song forgotten by everyone. Including their original singer, "Bonnie and The Trumpeter Swans".

Please Don't Goat Around- It's April Fool's Day at CKH, Dean Dennis's least favorite day of the year. Now Harley and the others must do their best to keep her uncle from going crazy.

Do you Sea what I Sea- It is Spring Break and the ACS are meeting the former Mew Mew member Bridgette invites them to volunteer at Dolphin Day at the Oklahoma City Aquarium.

A Wild Boar- Julianna was tired of being "The Sweet Twin" so she decided to become a bad girl for a change.

Armadillo Aroma- The girls have volunteered to help out with the garden and they notice that Curtis is starting to get some allergies from the flowers.

Deer, pen pal- Carla finds out that her American Pen Pal lives in Wichita, a nearby city and learns that she plays baseball. However, her baseball coach wouldn't allow Carla and friends to see her game.

Panda-mania- Kiki takes the girls on a field trip to Panda-Mania, a festival where they show about the wonders of the panda.

Seahorsin Around- Mavis buys a tank of seahorses for new art projects and she doesn't know anything about taking care of animals. Carla, Presley Beth, and Julianna decided to teach her the basics of taking care of sea creatures.

Leave It To The Beavers- A real estate tycoon plans to demolish a dude ranch that the school goes to every year for their End Of School party, thanks to a beaver infestation. Now they needed to stop the demolition before it's too late.

Make a Monkey Out of Me(Parts 1 and 2)- It is almost the end of the school year and Kiki knew that Chanel, Vada, and Saatvika are going to the upper class dept next year. To save the time, she decided to take them to an all day trip to the mall. But things don't go the way they planned, when she gets kidnapped and brainwashed into destroying the Mew Mews by Poach and his secret spy.


	11. Cast of Mew Mew Infinity

Kether Donohue- Kiki Benjamin

Jessica Paré-Chanel Proulx

Minae Noji-Vada Kesley

Nitya Vidyasagar -Saatvika Jain

Kyla Pratt-Danna Coste

Jenna Ortega- Carla Bello

Katherine Langford-Harley Dennis

Tara Strong- Presley Beth and Julianna Abbey

Ciara Riley Wilson-Lilith Jakeman

Adam McArthur- Curtis Jepson

Ozzy Lusth- Rodrigo Bello

Madison Iseman-Leighton Morce

Rhys Darby- Dean Dennis

Savion Glover- Coach Howland

David Hasselhoff- Mr. Janson

Grey Griffin-Mrs. Georgeson

Candi Milo-Coach Cyndi Landon

Ben Mendelsohn**-**Poach McCartnet

Tom Kenny-Elthunt John

Yvette Nicole Brown-Aretha Traplin

Candi Milo-Crossni Laupelt

Additional Voices: Collin Dean, Grey Griffin, Tara Strong, Ted Lewis, Tom Kenny, John DiMaggio Nika Futterman, Catherine Taber, Jessica DiCicco, Lara Jill Miller, Susanne Blakeslee, Jeff Bennett, Cree Summer, Frank Welker, and Jennifer Hale.


	12. Nuts for Mew Mew

In the deep void of outer space, a spaceship that looked like a crossbow was hovering over the earth. Their vicious leader known as, "Poach McCartnet" was coming up to see the reports on his McCart monsters. Poach had smooth neck-length blue hair, a trench coat, black gloves, and black Sgt. Pepper apparel. He walked up to his Air Pollution expert, "Elthunt John" who had short white hair, glasses, and wore glamourous masculine clothes, "Okay Elthunt" said Poach, "What is the status of our McCart Bug Bots"

"So far sir" Elthunt replied, "Nothing over the past month. We've terrorized many citizens in Kansas City and most of them get stopped by Earth Police, Firefighters, and other normal heroes."

"Normal heroes" Poach replied, "What about those superheroes who keep showing up."

"They had other things to do." Elthunt answered, "You know that Batman couldn't do 400 crimes in one night, he can do 20."

"I need a new challenger" Poach said, "Someone that can take on our monsters."

"Perhaps the Mew Mews" shouted his land expert, Aretha,

Aretha was an overweight alien with a purple beehive and a scary purple dress, "The Mew Mew has handled those Chimera aliens before" she explained, "So maybe we should do the same thing."

"Your right" Poach replied, "Elthunt, sent out a bug immediately."

With a press on one of the keys on his keytar, a McCart bug comes out and starts causing trouble.

Meanwhile on at the Cyrus K. Holliday boarding school in Kansas City, Earth, former Mew Mew, and modern dance teacher, "Kiki Benjamin" was wrapping up the dance routine of the Olivia Newton-John song, "Physical", "Now this will warn you girls up for the physical exam."

"Oh please" shouted a blond student with pigtails, "I don't want to sweat really bad."

"Don't bother, Lilith" replied Miss. Benjamin, "You're doing this because you hated gym. When I started working here, I suggested the idea of modern dance classes to Dean Dennis, who wanted to encourage kids who hated gym that exercise is good for you."

"I notice that most of the students who have been taking the class are nerds" Lilith shouted, "Luck."

After the bell ring, Miss. Benjamin looked at the articles of Poach McCartnet's crimes and his monsters rampaging the town. "I just hope the Mew Mew team can stop him.

At Loose Park, a squirrel was minding it's own business by eating some nuts, that's when a McCart bug came and bit the squirrel. The squirrel started transforming into a mutant squirrel

After school, Miss. Benjamin was stretching when she saw eight girls come in.

Chanel had short black hair, brown eyes, a black long sleeve shirt, and grey shorts, ripped camouflage stockings and saddle shoes

Saatvika had long dark brown hair, a pink crop top with a magenta tank underneath it, a red skirt with matching mary janes.

Presley Beth had her long curly brown hair a feather headband in her hair, a tan t-shirt with a peanut on it, brown overall shorts, tan socks, and brown cowgirl boots.

Julianna had long curly brown hair in a bow, a purple long sleeve shirt, magenta skirt, lilac stockings, and purple cowgirl boots.

Harley had short blonde hair, wore glasses, had an orange top, a brown skirt, yellow stockings, and brown boots.

Vada had black hair with white highlights in a ponytail, a grey long sleeve shirt, a white top, and white ballet flats.

Carla had armpit length brown hair dyed red, with side mini ponytail, light red polo shirt, a vermillion skirt, white socks, and red mary janes.

Danna had shoulder-length black hair in a driver's cap, a tank with a shirt over it, a skirt, socks, and mary janes.

On their assigned seat mats, they got a flashcard with a piece of food and an animal. On top of the flashcard was a pendant. All of them place the pendants around their necks, carefully.

One by one, the looked at their cards. Chanel got a chocolate bar and a Bengali Tiger, Saatvika got a strawberry sundae and a Two-Banded Chameleon, Vada got a vanilla ice cream cone and an Arctic Fox, Presley Beth got a jar of peanut butter and a Silkworm Moth, Julianna got a jar of jelly and an Anartia Butterfly, Harley got a honey dipper and a Brown Bear, Carla got a cupcake and a Manta Ray, and Danna got some apple dumplings and a Yellow Crested Cockatoo.

In the dance room, Miss. Benjamin came in, "Hello, my name is Kiki Benjamin" greeted Miss. Benjamin, "But you can call me, "Miss. Benjamin" I am the modern dance teacher here at Cyrus K H Academy."

"We've been getting notes from our lockers to meet here after school," Carla said, "It says that this is the first-ever meeting of the ACS is held after school. Is that true?"

"Actually" Miss. Benjamin answered, "There is no Animal Caretakers Society, this is actually a cover-up so I can start a new Mew Mew team."

"Mew Mew" Saatvika asked, "As in Mew Mew Power, I've read about those, their superheroes who protect the Earth from the Chimera Animas—alien parasites which infect animals and turn them into monsters."

"Exactly" Miss. Benjamin replied, "And you girls are them. Think about it, have ever encountered a time when you become bonded with an animal.

One by one, the girls recalled the times they infused with animals from their childhood. Ever since then, they've been getting animal-like behaviors.

"For the past three months," Miss. Benjamin explained, "I've been hearing strange rumors of a mysterious Poach McCartnet in Kansas City. So I decided to form a fake Animal Protections club in order to form the new Mew Mew Team. All of you will get the chance of being one, but for now, we let Mew Mew Chocolate, Mew Mew Vanilla, and Mew Mew Sundae start things off."

"Wait a second" Harley said as she adjusted her glasses, "The flashcards, they tell what animals"

"Thank you" Miss Benjamin replied, "We're all going to take turns on playing, Superhero. For this task, I'm going to do the members that look like Neopolitan ice cream."

"Chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry," asked Saatvika, "Wait a minute, you're going to let Chanel, Vada, and I go first? That's good because there can't be two Mew Mew Strawberries, that's complete confusion."

"That's the point," Miss. Benjamin explained, "For this project, I need you three must go to Loose Park to "Learn About Squirrels"

"Well I think your a Screw Loose" Chanel insulted

"Oh really," asked Miss. Benjamin as she pulled her bangs up, revealing Mew Mark of two monkey tails on her forehead.

"I knew it," Saatvika said, "You are Mew Mew Pudding."

"Speaking of pudding" Miss. Pudding replied, "If you find the monster, you get free pudding for lunch tomorrow."

"I love pudding," Vada said, "Let's do it."

"When do we get a turn," Danna asked, "I want to take them down with some Dumpling Dynamite"

"Easy partner" Presley Beth replied, "For now we need to do something so Dean Dennis nor any of the other faculty won't suspect what we're really doing."

"Miss. Benjamin" said Julianna, "Don't y'all have something to cover up the real plans."

"I thought about that" Miss. Benjamin, "I'm going to teach you about an animal and the facts about them."

Everyone smiled, knowing that their secret of the Mew Mew is safe.

At Loose Park, Chanel, Vada, and Saatvika were going around the memorials for the Battle of Westport. Vada couldn't help but notice that Chanel has two tiger stripe marks on the back of her neck, "Chanel," said Vada, "You got something on the back of your neck"

"Don't touch that" Saatvika said as she grabbed Vada by the hand, "It's a Mew Mark, that is a sign that there a Mew Mew Hero."

Then Saatvika realized something if Chanel had a Mew Mew Mark, the others might have one too. Saatvika used her compact mirror to check for any Mew Mew Marks until she found one shaped like Chameleon Eyes on her left cheek. "It's true" Saatvika replied, "I'm getting a Mew Mark too, looks like it takes a while for it to develop after we touched our pendants."

Vada saw something on her right arm that looked like a fox paw print. "I think your right" Vada replied, "I'm starting to get the mark too"

"You guys got a lot to learn about the Mew Mew" Saatvika replied back, "I've read every single issue. The park is where Mew Mew Strawberry encountered the Mew Mew for the first time and then she smells a rat."

"Or maybe a giant squirrel," asked Vada.

In front of them, a mutant squirrel started causing trouble.

"This is it, girls," said Saatvika, "It's Mew Mew Morphin Time"

_Mew Mew Chocolate, Metamorphosis_

_Mew Mew Vanilla, Metamorphosis_

_Mew Mew Sundae Metamorphosis._

Mew Mew Chocolate had a brown outfit with tiger features, Mew Mew Vanilla had a white outfit with fox features, and Mew Mew Sundae had an outfit with chameleon features. "So it's true" Mew Mew Vanilla replied, "We get to be actual superheroes. So much for, "A Man's Job"

"Do you have to say, "A Man's Job?" asked Mew Mew Chocolate.

"Oui" replied Mew Mew Vanilla, "I always believed that a girl can save the day sometimes."

From the palms of their hands, Mew Mew Chocolate got a sword with tiger stripes, Mew Mew Vanilla got a flute that looked like a fox's tail, and Sundae got a staff with a strawberry on it. "I know these" Mew Mew Sundae explained, "These are the Mew Mew weapons. Let's call them, The Striped Sword, Freezing Flute, and the Illusion Staff."

All three of them were ready to face the McCart Squirrel.

_Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace,_

_Mew Mew Style In Your Face_

And with a wave of power, the McCartsquirrel was changed back into a regular squirrel.

Meanwhile, in his spaceship, Poach detected that his McCartsquirrel was destroyed, "Don't worry" said Poach, "We'll get those girls next time."

The next day at the school's cafeteria, they spotted a girl Lilith coming in with her posse. Brielle, Peyton, and Rylee. Brielle was an African American girl, Peyton was a red-head with short hair, and Rylee was blonde and they all wore glamorous clothing. There they saw Chanel, Vada, and Saatvika with two cups of pudding, "What's with the pudding cups?" asked Lilith, "Are you trying to gain weight?"

Chanel, Vada, and Saatvika were offended, "No" Vada replied, "This was our reward for our assignment on squirrels for the Animal Caretakers Society."

"Whatever" replied Lilith, "Pudding is so lame"

Lilith, Brielle, Peyton, and Rylee left while gossiping about the ACS.

Meanwhile, Miss. Benjamin found a handsome gym teacher with dreadlocks, "Hey Zander" she blushed as she walked up to him, "Can I sit here."

Zander looked, blushed and said, "Sure, Kiki" he answered as Kiki sat next to him.

Chanel, Vada, and Saatvika spotted them and were amazed, "Is that Miss. Benjamin" asked Saatvika "Flirting with Coach Howland.

A female gym teacher with a short ponytail and 80s workout clothes came up, "Looks like Coach Landon is going to make her physical again" whispered Chanel,

"Hello Cyndi" growled Kiki, "You realize you're disrupting us by glaring at us while we eat."

"Why to bother," Coach Landon asked in a Brooklyn accent, "Zander is mine."

"Cyndi" Coach Howland replied angrily, "You better stop before Dean Dennis comes in, remember the year where Mr. Layton and Miss. Gabriels got fired for faculty dating each other. However, the school board agreed to abolish the rule to keep Dean Dennis from getting fired for panic frequently."

"Your right" Coach Landon replied back, "I don't want to cause a wave of trouble, again."

Coach Landon left to eat her tuna sandwich alone, "So Kiki" said Coach Howland, "Wanna go to the roller rink after school, they're having a world-renowned DJ is coming to shoot a film and he needs some extras to play one of the couples."

"I love that" Miss. Benjamin answered as she took his hand.

Chanel, Vada, and Saatvika were amazed that Miss. Benjamin stood up to the women's gym teacher.

**The End.**


	13. I Smell A Rat

As the students were getting out of math class, Honey took Carla and Danna to the girls' room. When they got in, no one else was there. Honey polished her glasses and saw that she had a mew mark shaped like a bear's head on her forehead. Carla looked in the mirror and saw that she has the mark of a manta ray on her left arm, and Danna removed her jacket to see that she has a Mew Mark shaped like a feather on her back, just like Mew Mew Mint. "This is a little out of hand" Carla replied, "They're not as worst as tattoos, because I'm not allowed to get tattoos."

Out of the girl's bathroom, they saw a handsome Latino boy with shoulder-length dark brown hair and preppy clothing. "Hola Rodrigo," said Carla.

"Hola Hermana" replied Rodrigo, "I was gonna go to my weekly karate classes, tomorrow and I was wondering if you could bring your two friends, Danna and Honey along."

"Really," asked Carla, "That's great.

Danna and Honey were amazed because they're going to be joined by the older brother of one of their friends. They also remembered that they have a weekend science assignment on rats, "We really need to pass," Danna replied, "My mom is very serious about my grades."

"I thought your mom was a little care-free" asked Carla.

"She is" Danna replied, "But she knew that if I wanna get into the Genius Dancer Program back in Haiti, I must have good grades between C to A."

"That's a relief" Harley replied, "I had a friend who's parents wanted him to have all As they need to lighten up."

"Speaking of lightening up" Carla, "How is your tio?"

"You mean my Uncle Allen" Harley asked, "He's a little stressed out after he saw some trouble in the cafeteria. Someone got the last Sour Cream and Onion potato chips and ended up getting Salt and Vinegar, which he hates."

"Maybe your uncle should try new chip flavors" Danna suggested, "After eating sour cream and onion chips all the time, he'll get bored of it."

"Okay" replied Harley, "Just as long as Uncle Allen remembers to eat something healthy before we go. I don't want him to gain more weight."

Meanwhile, on his spaceship, Poach was going around the place, looking for a new animal victim to help him drain the life out of Earth. A fabulous alien with 80s apparel and sea patterns. It was his sea-expert, "Crossni Laupelt" "So boss" shouted Crossni is a demonic New York Accent, "What rat are we going to poach today?"

"A rat of course" Poach replied, "Tomorrow, we'll find a rat and make him bring those Mew Mews to us."

"You gonna give them physical punishments," asked Crossni.

"Something like that" Poach replied.

The next day at the mall, Harley was escorting an overweight man in a suit, "Okay Uncle Allen" said Harley, "Snacky Shelter is now serving healthy potato chips. Just get the baked ones and not the fat-free ones, I read online that they contain chemicals."

"You got it Harley" replied Dean Dennis in an Australian accent, "I've been so worried about my cholesterol lately, I'm afraid I won't go to our spring trip to the amusement park this year."

"Uncle" Harley replied, "You always ride the carousels and ferries wheels nonstop. Plus you ride the kiddie rides."

"Right" recalled Dean Dennis.

At Snacky Shelter, Harley came up to Danna and Carla, who were enjoying some healthy candy apples. "Sorry we're late" replied Harley, "Uncle Allen couldn't decide on what to wear and he had to check if there are any sneezes on them."

Carla and Danna were both worried, "Principal Dennis" asked Danna, "Are you sure you're ready for trying out those healthy potato chips."

"I sure am" replied Dean Dennis, "Now let me go it."

Carla became confused, "I thought he was called, "Dean Dennis"

"Sometimes he goes by Principal Dennis, sometimes Dean Dennis" Danna replied, "People say things differently."

"Like how you say Her Royal Lilithness" Lilith shouted from behind.

She and her posse were coming out of Fabulina's Finewear, an expensive dress shop, "Hello, Lilith" replied Harley, "Let's all kneel before Queen Lilith"

Carla and Danna laughed at Harley's joke, "This is your last chance to quit Dennis" Lilith replied, "Your uncle is nothing more than a big coward. All he ever does is make big fusses over minor things like paper cuts and ice machines being out of ice."

"He may be a worrywart" Harley replied, "But he's still my uncle."

"Whatever" replied Lilith, "Let's go to Pied Piper's pranks."

Meanwhile, in the storage rooms of the mall, a rat was going around the place when a McCart Bug controlled him, "Listen here, Rat" Poach said, "Destroy the shopping mall and drain the life from there."

Within three seconds, the rat turned into a monster.

Harley started talking non-stop about the history of karate with her friends when the McCart Rat attacked the mall. It is up to Carla, Danna, and Honey to save the day.

_Mew Mew Cupcake, Metamorphosis_

_Mew Mew Dumpling, Metamorphosis_

_Mew Mew Honey, Metamorphosis_

Mew Mew Cupcake had dark blue clothes and a manta ray tail, Mew Mew Dumpling had orange clothes and cockatoo feathers, and Mew Mew Honey had tan clothes and a bear tail. From their hands were their weapons, "I think we should name these ourselves" suggested Mew Mew Honey.

"Si" replied Mew Mew Cupcake, "I'll call this the Sprinke Frisbee"

"And I've got one" Mew Mew Dumpling replied, "Crested Umbrella. What about you Har"

"And The Beary Bow," Mew Mew Honey said.

As they were fighting off the rat monster, they accidentally winded up on the stage of Happy Lamb Fun Show, "Who are those extras up there" asked Dean Dennis from the audience, "She rarely looks like my niece without her glasses.

Mew Mew Honey knew that they had to improvise.

_Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace,_

_Mew Mew Style In Your Face_

With one shot from their weapons, the rat monster turned back into a normal rat. Everyone thought it was part of the show, so they cheered. "Carla" shouted Rodrigo from a distance, "Donde Estas"

Mew Mew Cupcake knew that Rodrigo would be looking for Carla. As they got off the stage and into an empty girl's room they changed back to their original forms.

Carla rushed up to her older brother, who was already in his karate ghee, "Hermano" shouted Carla as she hugged her brother, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Me too" replied Rodrigo, "I checked in all stores for you, but I never thought you would be near the Happy Lambs mall show."

"We should go to your classes," Carla said, "Perhaps you could teach me a few things too."

"Wait for me" shouted Danna, "I could learn some self-defense."

As Carla and Danna took off for Rodrigo's class, Harley came up to her uncle, "Hey Uncle Allen" Honey said to her uncle, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing" replied Dean Dennis, "Except for these three girls with animal costumes came up. One of them looks kind of like you."

Harley nervously adjusted her glasses, "That's theater" replied Harley, "Where did you go after we took off for a little chat in the food court."

"I saw some Happy Lambs entertaining the kids and I followed them" Dean Dennis replied, "But the workers caught me leaving without paying for the 5 bags of potato chips. I saved a cheddar and sour cream flavor for you because I knew how much you love that flavor"

"Thanks" replied Harley as she ate a chip, "Just Don't ever do that again. My dad is worried about you."

Then they sat back to watch the rest of the Happy Lamb show.

Monday came, and Carla, Danna, and Harley all got an A- on their project. The teacher was amazed by what they knew about rats and how they can live in some buildings. Plus, it was a better idea for them to release them in the wild instead of killing them for their safety.

Dean Dennis came in with a weekly room inspection, "I'm glad to see you all learning a few things" Dean Dennis replied, "I would've gone crazy if you guys were slacking off in class."

"That's what we get for having a Slacker Dean" Lilith insulted as her posse laughed at him.

Dean Dennis was annoyed by the insult, "Lilith" replied Dean Dennis, "I'm afraid that's detention for you."

"Anything but that Dean Dennis." said Lilith, "I've got some makeovers to do."

"Sorry Lilith" Dean Dennis replied, "But rules are rules"

After class, Carla, Danna, and Harley ran into Rodrigo again, "Dean Dennis just gave Lilith detention for insulting him,"

"That's too bad," Rodrigo said, "I always believed that females were more innocent."

"You think every girl is innocent" replied Carla.

"You girls wanna come over to my dorm after class," Rodrigo asked, "Me and the boys are going to watch the original Kung Fu Child."

All three of them looked and said, "Yes"

**The End.**


	14. Turtle Texture

Presley Beth was in the Old West Town of Skipsmuck Gulch. She saw The PBnJ bandit robbing the First National Peanut Butter Bank when she squirts him with milk. Then she was rewarded with a year's supply of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. As she was eating one, she heard someone shout, "Presley Beth"

In reality, she saw her twin sister staring at her, "Have y'all been daydreaming about peanut butter and jelly sandwiches again" Julianna asked.

"I just can't wait until lunchtime." Julianna replied, "It's 10 am and I'm dying to have one."

"We don't pack lunches anymore" Julianna whispered, "We just have to accept cafeteria food. Plus they serve them all the time at the cafe"

Everyone looked at Presley Beth in confusion, then went back to paying attention to the lesson.

During lunch, Presley Beth came out of the line with numerous peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on her tray, which made the students laugh at her, "Don't you get tired of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches Tweedle Nut?" shouted Lilith.

"Tweedle Nut," Brielle asked, "I thought that was, "Tweedle Grape O'wrath"

Presley Beth was annoyed by the insult, "Listen here varmint" Presley Beth growled, "There's a difference between me and Julianna. I'm more of the messy type and Julianna is cleaner."

Julianna saw her sister getting into a fit with Lilith. She grabbed her and her lunch before Dean Dennis spotted them.

When they sat down, Julianna looked at her clean right palm and spotted a yin sign with a butterfly, then looked at Presley Beth's left palm and saw a yang sign with a moth on it. "So this here is our Mew Marks," said Julianna, "Looks like something from that mural at our old elementary school."

"Yeah" Presley Beth replied, "The one with the ying-yang."

Miss. Benjamin sat down to talk to Presley Beth, "Hey there" Kiki said, "Some of the students have been gossiping about Presley Beth craving for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches all day long."

"I know" Presley Beth replied, "I can't help it. Whenever I see peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, I had to eat it."

"I know someone who can help you" Miss. Benjamin replied, "Come join me after school. I know someone who feels the same way about lack of self-control"

"I do need to control my peanut and jelly cravings." Presley Beth replied, "Okay."

"Can I come to Miss. Benjamin" Julianna, "I usually accompany her to avoid PBnJ troubles."

"Sure" Miss. Benjamin replied, "The more the merrier."

After school in downtown Kansas City, Presley Beth, Julianna, and Miss. Benjamin was going to a small, but cute art shop called, "Meredith's Masterpiece". Inside the shop were thousands of paintings of Miss. Benjamin dancing, wolves, lorikeet, porpoises, monkeys, and mountain cats, "Aren't these here the animals from the original Mew Mew team?" asked Julianna, "Saatvika told us about them."

"They are" Miss. Benjamin replied.

In the Studio Room, they saw a hippie with short curly hair and blue eyes. She was painting a picture of two tamarin lion monkeys juggling bananas. "Mavis Deering," asked Benjamin as Mavis jumped.

"Sorry" replied Mavis as she placed down her brushes, "I, was just finishing my latest painting, Juggling Going Bananas."

"Going Bananas" replied Presley Beth, "That's what I always do, unlike my sister here."

Mavis was amazed by the appearance of the twins, "Girls" Miss. Benjamin said, "This is Mavis Deering, she's a local painter. Mavis, these are Presley Beth and Julianna Abbey."

"But the sign says, "Meredith's Masterpiece, Arts n craft Shop, and Studio." Julianna corrected,

"I'm sorry" explained Mavis, "But this used to be owned by my mentor, "Meredith Rakes" before retired and moved to Chicago."

"Mavis has also been my best friend ever since I moved here" Kiki explained, "I've was looking for a job when she showed me a job opening at your boarding school. Dean Dennis was getting tired of the students not staying in shape and skipping gym. During my interview, I gave him a suggestion to give them modern dance classes, that way they can stay in shape and avoid skipping gym."

"I remember when I use to skip gym due to my weak body" replied Mavis, "I had to spend a week in detention for that."

Presley Beth wandered off to where she got to a painting of two gay men with horses in the background, "Gaybow Ranch" read Presley Beth, "This kind of reminds us of our two dads."

"Two dads?" Mavis asked.

"We were raised by gay dads" explained Presley Beth, "Normally, we call them Papa Willie and Papa Darwin to avoid confusion."

Mavis sighed with relief, "Forgive Mavis" Kiki explained, "She's out of control. Hasn't been the same since her boyfriend left her 13 years ago."

"Don't y'all miss him?" asked Julianna.

"I don't miss my boyfriend" answered Mavis, "I became sort of happier without him."

Miss. Benjamin told Mavis about Presley Beth's uncontrollable cravings for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She suggested that they control it through art therapy. She gave them both a canvas and tell them what comes to their mind when it comes to peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Meanwhile, on his ship, Poach was looking through his old scrapbooks of the GPS. Crossni came in asking why he's reading an old scrapbook, , I was once a sweet kid on my home planet of " explained Poach "But then they kicked me out of Galactic Protection School after I let out Turtograndes and destroyed the entire school. It was a prank that backfired."

"Don't worry?" Crossni said as she patted him, "Perhaps you could control a turtle in revenge for being expelled from that school."

"Good idea" growled Poach, "This will be payback for getting me expelled."

By a park, river was a turtle swimming peacefully. A McCart bug stung him and it turned into a turtle monster.

Back on earth, Presley Beth and Julianna were finishing up their paintings on what they think of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Julianna had a bird making jam, because birds love to eat grapes, and Presley Beth had an elephant meeting George Washington Carver. Mavis and Kiki were both impressed by the way Presley Beth controlled herself without licking something related to peanut butter and jelly.

Just then, they heard a crash outside the art studio. Everyone was running away from the McCart Turtle. On top of the turtle monster was Poach, he came down to Earth to terrorize the good citizens. "Who are we going to call?" asked Mavis

"Nobody here, but for us bugs partner." Presley Beth answered.

"We'll handle that terrible turtle," replied Julianna.

_Mew Mew Peanut Butter, Metamorphosis._

_Mew Mew Jelly, Metamorphosis_

Mew Mew Peanut Butter had a yellow outfit with moth wings and Mew Mew Jelly had a magenta outfit with butterfly wings, "So this here is the Mew Mew outfits." Mew Mew Peanut Butter said, "It suits yes."

"I know" replied Mew Mew Jelly, "Papa Willie and Papa Darwin would've loved them, but they can't know we're superheroes."

"Now come on, partner" replied Mew Mew Peanut Butter replied, "Let's make turtle soup with extra poached eggs."

Poach and the McCart Turtle were destroying a hot dog kart when the Mew Mew Twins showed up, "Don't y'all ever heard of personal space?" shouted Mew Mew Peanut Butter.

"Y'all must be Poach McCartnet" Mew Mew Jelly said, "Mew Mew Pudding warned us about you."

Poach McCartnet was about to attack when a bunch of kindergartners came up to him, "Hey mister" shouted a kindergartner, "Aren't you going to give us some hot dogs, we're hungry."

Instead of giving them hot dogs, Poach and the McCart Turtle squirted mustard and ketchup on them, making the kids run off in tears, "That Poach McCartnet does seem to hate little ones" growled Mew Mew Jelly.

"As a hero" Mew Mew Peanut Butter growled, "We are determined to save them, good folks, here."

From their hands, Mew Mew Peanut Butter summoned a lasso and Mew Mew Jelly summoned a pair of fans.

_Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace_

_Mew Mew Style In Your Face_

And just like that, the McCart Turtle turned into dust, with Poach landing into the pile of hot dogs. Mew Mew Peanut Butter and Mew Mew Jelly were both examining the weapons, "You know, Sis" Mew Mew Peanut Butter said, "I should call this here lasso, "Silky Lasso"

"And I should call my dear little fans, "Anartia Fans" Julianna replied, "Because I always knew that Anartia Butterflies looked like strawberry jelly."

"Enough jelly nonsense" shouted Poach, "I hate the flavor of jelly, I'm out of here."

With one beam, Poach was back up in his spaceship. "Someone get me some turnosi tea?" asked Poach loudly.

Back on Earth, Mew Mew Peanut Butter and Mew Mew Jelly changed back into their normal forms when they saw Miss. Benjamin and Mavis applauding for their hard work stopping the monster, "Y'all know that we're Mew Mews" asked Julianna.

"They've been a great inspiration for me for my paintings." explained Mavis, "After Meredith left the place to me, I've been having a hard time coming up with new paintings. You can not imagine how long Writer's Blocks can be."

"Wow!" Presley Beth replied, "No wonder you have so many paintings of wolves, lorikeets, porpoises, monkeys, and mountain cats.

"I have a few more secrets," replied Mavis, "But that's for another time."

Presley Beth and Julianna looked at each other in confusion.

The next day after dance class, one of the students asked Presley Beth if they want to go to a sandwich shop after school. "No thanks" replied Presley Beth, "I'm laying of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for a while."

"That is a good decision Miss PB Abbey" replied Dean Dennis as he accidentally bumped into a water fountain."

"For a boarding school dean," Presley Beth giggled, "Y'all don't have a sense of direction"

"I can be your friend," Dean Dennis said, "I am friends with everyone, except for bullies."

"That's very sweet of you" Julianna replied coming out of the classroom, "Someone else needs to help Presley Beth with her self-control."

"And ugh" Dean replied as he gave them a package, "Miss Deering from Meredith's Masterpiece wanted to give you two this."

"You know, Mavis," asked Presley Beth.

"After I hired Miss. Benjamin" explained Dean Dennis, "We've been having after-school art classes there. It helps saves money."

Dean Dennis left to get some water.

Presley Beth and Julianna carefully opened up the letter that came with the package.

_Dear Presley Beth and Julianna_

_You two have inspired a really big masterpiece the way you took down that turtle yesterday._

_I stayed up all night to give both of you two very special paintings._

_I hope you like them_

_Love, Mavis_

In the package, Presley Beth got a painting of a turtle swimming in peanut butter and Julianna got a painting of a turtle cleaning up jelly jars. "I do declare" replied Julianna, "These are some beautiful paintings that Mavis made. I wonder what else she'll come up with next?"

**The End.**


	15. Skunk Dunk

n the modern dance room, Ms. Benjamin was accompanied by a group of cute alien robots. Each of theme were monkey-like and had the same color scheme as the Mew Mews. One by one, the girls were chatting when they spotted the tiny little monkeys.

"Look at them," cooed Saatvika "They're cute."

"And they smell like chocolate, vanilla, strawberries, apples, blueberry, honey, peanut butter, and grapes," Vada replied as she used her strong smelling.

"These are Mini-Mews," explained Ms. Benjamin. "Elliot gave them to me recently as evil-detectors in case of emergencies."

"Elliot Grant?" recalled Saatvika. "One of your mentors?"

"That's him," answered Ms. Benjamin. "These Mini-Mews are based on each of Earth's monkeys."

A tamarin lion monkey flew up to Chanel, a macaque flew up to Vada, a pygmy marmoset flew to Saatvika, a Mandrill flew up to Carla, a chimpanzee flew up to Danna, a capuchin flew up to Harley, a langur flew up to Presley Beth, and a velvet flew up to Julianna.

"Sometimes you're gonna look at lifestreams," said Saatvika. "Sometimes the Mini-Mews wil detect danger."

"Now that they met you," Ms. Benjamin smiled, "you have to name them. They're brand-new Mini-Mews created by HQ, and they need names."

Thinking quickly, Harley found the perfect names for them. She called the tamarin lion monkey "Taro," the macaque "Sichuan," the pygmy marmoset "Bok Choy," the mandrill "Congee," the chimpanzee "Won Ton," the capuchin "Lotus Leaf," and the langur and velvet monkey "Lo" and "Mein."

"Those are all Chinese food," recalled Chanel.

"I know," Harley replied. "Took a menu from the bulletin board today. There's a restaurant called Chòu Yòu's Custard Bun."

"I know that place," recalled Kiki. "I took cooking lessons there and I'm their number one customer. Plus, they know how to make a good egg custard bun."

Remembering from her monkey books, Danna recalled that they really love bananas and they can be a bit mischievous. "We better keep an eye on them," she recalled. "We'd promised to help out Leighton with her interview for the girls' basketball team. Today is their first game of the year."

"I remember playing b-ball with the boys back in Tennessee," recalled Presley Beth, "and not the ones who teased me for being a girl."

**XxoxX**

Ten minutes later at the gym, Leighton was waiting nervously. She was getting her notepad ready when she spotted the ACS with Ms. Benjamin.

"Girls!" shouted Leighton. "I'm so glad you can make it."

"We would do anything for our friends," replied Chanel.

"And our female sports team," Vada replied. "They say that sports are for boys, but no."

"I got some good news and some bad news," said Leighton.

"Usually," replied Vada, "we would start with the good news first."

"The good news is," Leighton replied, "few of the boys basketball teammates will be here to prep talk the newbies."

"And the bad news," asked Presley Beth.

"You're late!" shouted a nasty voice. "We must have all members for the game!"

"Coach Landon is substitute coach," Leighton answered annoyingly.

"Because of Mrs. Payne being stuck at the airport in Brooklyn," explained Coach Landon, "I will be covering for her. Though I should be watching those prank shows instead of this dump."

"But coach," added a freshman player, "we need an advisor."

"Here's some advice!" shouted Coach Landon. "Mind your own business!"

"Back off, Coach!" shouted one of the basketball players from the boys' team.

Harley looked up at the player who stood up to Coach Landon. He had curly black hair, was quite tall, and wore basketball clothes. Harley couldn't help but look at him and fall in love. Seeing their friend, Julianna and Saatvika could tell that she was in love. Remembering that she needed to be her nerdy self to impress cute boys, Harley decided to do it. "Hey," she said to the cute basketball player. "That's really brave of you to stand up to Coach Landon. Most of the students hate her."

"No problem," replied the cute boy. "I'm Curtis. I'm a member of the boys' basketball team."

"Harley," greeted Harley as she adjusted her glasses.

"Yeah," Curtis replied. "Dean Dennis' niece from Australia. There's something about a girl's natural accent that makes me smile."

"You like girls with foreign accents?" Harley asked him.

The girls' basketball team and the ACS was thrilled because they'd gotten all crazy about Harley and Curtis, while Coach Landon was repulsed, "Shouldn't you be a bikini model to get guys to like you?"

"Coach," groaned Curtis, "Harley doesn't need to be all those things. She's fine the way she is, for an Australian nerd."

Instead of taking it well, Coach Landon left in rage.

**XxoxX**

Meanwhile, Poach, Arethra, and Elthunt were at the outside of Chon You's Custard Bun Chinese restaurant. They were rumaging around the trash cans when they spotted a skunk. Thinking swiftly, Poach got out a McCart Bug and turned it into a McCart Monster.

**XxoxX**

Back at the game, Leighton and the ACS were enjoying themselves before the game when the Mini-Mews started saying, 'Wéixiǎn, wéixiǎn!'. Fortunately, Leighton was listening to Kimberly Kelly music. The ACS didn't know what it meant, but Ms. Benjamin did. "The Mini Mews can detect danger nearby." she explained.

Not wanting to get caught, they hid in the girls locker room and saw the Mini-Mew projection vision. On the projector, they saw patrons running from Chon You's Custard Bun. Thinking of Leighton, Ms. Benjamin suggested that Carla and Danna should go, because they had a really beautiful aquarium and bird paintings.

Carla and Danna agreed to the plan. "But, how are we going to get from Point A to Point B?" asked Danna.

"Girls," Saatvika replied, "I saw this on their anime. They run like ninjas and they jump like kangaroos."

"Perfect," Harley smiled. "While Dumplling, Peanut Butter, and Jelly fly to the location, Chocolate, Vanilla, Sundae, Cupcake, and I will hop to the location."

"Enough small talk," replied Carla. "We got one loco zorrillo to stop."

_Mew Mew Cupcake, Metamorphosis_

_Mew Mew Dumpling, Metamorphosis_

**XxoxX**

When they arrived, they saw leftover fried rice and mushu on the ground. Very stealthily, Mew Mews Cupcake and Dumpling snuck into the reastaurant and saw McCart Skunk.

"What have we here?" asked Poach. "Tresspassers?"

"You must be Poach McCartnet?" guessed Mew Mew Cupcake. "Ms. Benjamin warned us about you."

"That's right," answered Poach. "And these are Elthunt and Aretha, two of my three cohorts."

"We specialize in making Earth animals into our alien monsters," explained Arethra.

"Let's make it drafty," Elthunt shouted as he got out his keytar and sent food flying.

Using their gymnastics skills, they avoided the flying food, including some sweet and sour pork,

"Stop!" shouted Mew Mew Cupcake. "I'm allergic to pork!"

But they didn't listen. Instead, Elthunt played his keytar in an alien tone.

"How are we going to stop that piano man?" asked Dumpling.

Seeing a bowl of tomatoes, Mew Mew Cupcake got an idea. "You know how skunks don't like tomatoes?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied Mew Mew Danna. "Outdoor experts say to bathe in tomato juice to get rid of the smell, so maybe we can give skunk a tomato meal."

Using her crested umbrella, Mew Mew Dumpling sent the tomato bowl towards the McCart Skunk. The tomatoes landed on his eyes and started going around like crazy. "You thinking what i'm thinking?" she Mew Mew Dumpling.

"Oh, si," replied Mew Mew Cupcake.

_Mew Mew Style_

_Mew Mew Grace_

_Mew Mew Style_

_In Your Face_

Just like that, McCart Skunk turned back into a normal skunk and ran off. Not wanting to get caught by the owners, Mew Mews Cupcake and Dumpling took off while Poach, Elthunt, and Aretha teleported off.

The owner of the shop came in while drinking some tea. He saw the pigsty and spat out the tea."The nerve of people, he groaned.

**XxoxX**

Later at the game, the CKH girls basketball team were against the Jenskins High girls' team. Quickly, a freshman made the goal and CKH won the game. Now, Carla and Danna were arriving on time to see CKH's victory. This left them wondering: how did they get the courage to continue? Curtis explained to them that Coach Howland became the substitute after Coach Landon left to watch her Australian soap operas.

Walking towards the team, Carla and Danna could see Coach Howland congratulating the team for doing their best. Seeing Leighton coming up, Carla and Danna decided to help her with their interview.

Over the next ten minutes, Leighton, Carla, and Danna interview the basketball team and their substitute coach. When Leighton asked what makes a good team, Coach Howland answered, "What is more imporant than winning is doing your best and being a friend. That's what encouraged the girls to compete."

**XxoxX**

The next day, the ACS was joining Ms. Benjamin for a Chinese lunch from Chon You's restaurant. "Thanks for getting us Chinese take out for lunch, Ms. Benjamin," Danna said to her. "I can't believe that the Mew Mew organization fixes damage before anyone suspects."

"Yeah," replied Saatvika. "And Ms. Benjamin told me that the agents erased the owner's memory of the damage."

"If you think damaging a Chinese restaurant is crazy," replied Carla, "you should try these egg custard bunds. Their teeth-rottening."

"I know how to make a good egg custard bun," Miss Benjamin smiled. "I don't like green onion pancakes, but regular pancakes are much better, especially with maple syrup."

By the door, the Mini-Mews detected Curtis coming by. Quick as a rabbit, they hid in Carla's bag. Curtis came in and saw the ACS having Chinese takeout. "Ms. Benjamin decided to give us Chinese takeout for lunch for our hard work this past month."

"Nothing can go wrong with Kiki Bu Ling Benjamin," replied Ms. Benjamin.

"That's cool," replied Curtis as he sat next do Harley. "Har, I was wondering if you and I wanna go to the roller rink after school."

"I don't have much studying to do," Harley answered, "Okay!"

Hearing this, Curtis smiled.

**The End.**

**Note: Bu-Ling Huang was Kiki's Tokyo Mew Mew name.**


	16. I've Got A Feline Deep Inside

It was the Friday before Halloween and the girls were heading off to an empty classroom, "The note did say to come here after school" said Harley, "I found this in my locker. "

"I got the same note too" replied Danna, "It appears that we've been getting a secret admirer."

"We all got the same one too," replied Chanel as she blushed, "What is going on here?"

"Don't know" Saatvika answered, "But I hope that Rodrigo kisses me."

When they arrived at room B116, skaters with pies came out of nowhere and tossed them at the girls, "A pie-bush!" shouted Harley.

Out of the shadows came Lilith with her phone. She had been filming their little pie prank, "I hired these punk skaters $100 dollars each to pie you losers." Lilith explained, "Of course we stole those pies from the cafeteria and that gullible Dean Dennis thinks that aliens took them."

"That explained why they changed the desserts to fudge brownies." said Vada, "Now turn off those recordings before Dean Dennis catches you and puts you in detention again."

Lilith chuckled at Vada's joke, "This is live, Vada." Lilith corrected.

"LIVE?!" exclaimed our heroes as they turned their heads.

"Now this is embarrassing," said Danna

"I hope you have those faces at the Halloween party at Meredith's Masterpiece" Lilith laughed, "Because there will be pumpkin pies."

While Lilith left with delight on her mind, the girls stared with anger in there's, "This can't be good" said Harley, "Lilith humiliated us threw a live stream and we're going to be the laughing stock of the party."

Later in their dorm, Kiki came in with a concerned look on her face, "Hey girls" greeted Miss. Benjamin, "I heard about your little pieng troubles today. Coach Howland showed me the footage on his phone."

"I don't think we ought to go to Meredith's Masterpiece" replied Carla sadly, "Because of what Lilith did."

"Maybe our visitor can cheer you up." suggested Kiki as a woman with short red hair and pink clothes came in.

With once glance, Saatvika quickly recognized her, "Why, why, why- " she said, "Your Mew Mew Strawberry of the original Mew Mew Power, 'Zoey Hanson' ."

"That's me" admitted Zoey, "Kiki invited me over to catch up. It's not easy running a bakery in San Diego"

"San Diego?" asked Presley Beth, "Have you been to their Comic-Cons?"

"That's right" answered Zoey with a smile, "Though I had to dress like characters from 'Captain Sun', 'The Flockurais', and 'Shinkomon' in order to avoid suspicion."

"Good call" agreed Danna, "We can't let anyone know the truth about the operations."

After the girls clean up, they decided to go shopping to cheer up.

Meanwhile, Poach arriving towards a girl's Halloween themed sweet 16th birthday. "Look at them" he groaned to himself, "Birthdays being the most special day in one earthling's life, especially a girl's *sweet 16*.

Within fifteen seconds, he spotted a stray cat, stung it with a McCart Bug, and the cat turned into a monster.

Meanwhile at the mall, the girls were going around looking for the perfect costumes for Mavis' party when they picked up a livestream of McCart Cat destroying the birthday party, "Sounds like we got a party crashing problem."

"Let's do it together" said Zoey.

Saatvika was happy, because she gets to see Mew Mew Strawberry.

_Mew Mew Strawberry_

_Mew Mew Pudding_

_Mew Mew Metamorphosis_

Everyone transformed into their Mew Mew hero forms. Luckily, everyone was too distracted by the live stream to notice the change.

As soon as our heroes took off for the park, they spotted McCart Cat eating the birthday cake. "Hey!" shouted Mew Mew Strawberry, "It's tradition to let the guest of honor have a slice of the cake first!"

One by one, each of the girls use the Anartia Fans, Silky Lasso, Beary Bow., Crested Umbrella, Sprinkle Frisbee., Illusion Staff., Freezing Flute and Striped Sword.

Looking at their fighting friends, Mew Mew Honey knew that it would work much better if they all did it.

_Mew Mew Style Mew Mew Grace_

_Mew Mew Power In Your Face_

And just like that, McCart Cat was destroyed, much to the terror of Poach. As he teleported back to his ship, the girls powered down in the empty party. "This is awful" Saatvika frowned, "A birthday party ruined by a space-cat."

"Well" replied Danna, "Let's fix it up."

Quick as they could, everyone cleaned up the messy birthday party. Once they placed the presents back, the birthday girl came in and thanked them for saving her party. In returned, she gave them an address to a costume shop, which her parents own.

The next day, the costume party was going on at Meredith's Masterpiece. Mavis was dressed as a southern belle while Lilith and her crew were dressed as devils.

By the door, Kiki and Zoey came in dressed as Adorabeezle Winterpop and Crumbelina Di Caramello from Sugar Rush and they were carrying a giant cake with animal patterns all around, "What's with the giant cake?" asked Lilith.

Out of the cake, came the ACS in costume. Harley was an alien druid, Carla was a futuristic android, Vada was a scary jester, Chanel was a monster scarecrow, Julianna was a stitched up genie, Presley Beth was a phantom puppet, Danna was a bandit and Saatvika was a gargoyle. Everyone was delighted by their cake scare, but Lilith was annoyed by their arrival, "Shouldn't you guys be at home crying like babies" insulted Lilith.

"These costumes were from the Silver Shadow Costume Company" explained Vada, "And we're not big babies, you are"

Lilith was so annoyed by Vada's insult she tried to steal some chocolate cream pie, but was caught by Dean Dennis dressed as Major Glory, "So Coach Howland was right" he growled, "You did steal the pies from the cafeteria."

"Come on" Lilith nervously laughed, "It's for my Viewtube channel"

"Go wait in the janitor's closet until the party is over" Dean Dennis growled.

Harley was impressed, because her uncle found a reasonable punishment for Lilith. Kiki was also impressed because Coach Howland somehow knew about Lilith's attempt to humiliate the team.

Behind them, Coach Howland came in dressed as a 1940s man ready for a date. This made Kiki blushed, "Hey Zander" he smiled.

"Hey Kiki" greeted Coach Howland as he gave her some candy, "I got these for you."

The Mew Mews were amazed, because Coach Howland saved their skins. Coach Howland explained to them that knew that Lilith isn't worthy to trust because of her cruelty, so he decided to spy on her through his camera and text the video to Dean Dennis.

After they high fived Coach Howland, they took off to join Zoey at the chocolate buffet.

**The End.**


	17. A Sheepover

It was a Friday evening, and the girls were pooped because of their excessive studies and their club meetings, "All I need is a strawberry and cherry sundae," Saatvika said. "I mean, two tests and a presentation in art class, nuts, and I don't mean the mega-sized replica of a walnut made of marbles."

"Oh, man," Harley, replied. "I promised Uncle Dennis that I would join him for a movie tomorrow."

"Come on," replied Presley Beth. "Y'all need time apart from your uncle. He worries too much."

"I know," replied Harley. "But keeping a promise isn't easy."

"Good point," replied Presley Beth.

Just then Saatvika got a text message from Ms. Benjamin, "She wants to invite us to the first ever ACS slumber party at the rec room. She's been hearing rumors that a ghost haunted the place."

"I'm nervous," Harley said. "Because this is my first-ever sleepover."

"But are you scared of ghosts?" teased Chanel, "I know how to contact the dead. I've been getting in touch with some of Miss. Benjamin's ancestors."

"No" Harley groaned, "I just don't want to scare my uncle."

"I'm sure Dean Dennis won't mind." Presley Beth replied, "Jul and I have always been to slumber parties with the children of the LGBT groups our Papas go to."

**XxoxX**

Later that night, they were all decked out in their pajamas and were heading down to the rec room. During the sleepover, they listened to Backstreet Boys music, played "Sugar Rush," and ate snacks from the vending machine. As soon as the girls finished their snacks, it was time for Kiki to tell them about The Ghost of CKH.

It all started in the early 70s, just around the time The Beatles were going their separate away, there was a girl named, 'Palmer Merchant' who is a big fan of The Beatles, she loved them so much, she calls herself, 'Lennox' in homage to John Lennon. She made wool sweaters inspired by their songs and gave them to her friends and teachers as presents. After all, they do say the best gifts come from the heart. In 1980 during a class reunion on December 9, 1980. She was enjoying to Nowhere Man when she got word on the death of John Lennon that lead her to complete devastation. She was so mad that she tore the rec room apart, causing a major fire, trapping and killing her. Rumors say that her ghosts still haunt the place, seeking for anyone who would play John Lennon music. There are four signs to her arrival. First: The sound of sheep will come from nowhere, Second: A warm feeling will come from nowhere, Third: Lights will flicker on and off like crazy, and 4: Beatles music will come out of nowhere and it will traumatize the victims.

Everyone was more fascinated than scared, "And that's why don't listen to Beatles music on fall nights." Kiki finished, "Because we're afraid that it might upset her."

"Were there any victims" asked Chanel.

"Only Four" answered Miss. Benjamin as she got out her toy monkey, "A group of morticians in the late 80s, a Snooper Dawg fanatic in the mid 90s, and Dean Dennis when he first came here in the early 2000s."

"I remember" Harley replied, "Dad told me that Dean Dennis was sleeping their cause of a repainting job. He claimed that the ghost was too scary for him to bare and that he hid in his painted room for four days. Luckily, he had snacks to hold him."

"Okay" said Miss. Benjamin, "Bedtime. We don't want sleepy faces for the movies."

**XxoxX**

Around the stroke of midnight, Chanel got up to get a drink from the water fountain. While she was getting her drink, a hand pressed against her. It was Danna, she told Chanel that Miss. Benjamin was acting strange and they should check it out.

By the Ping-Pong tables, they saw Miss. Benjamin juggling Ping-Pong paddles, with her feet, "What's wrong with Ms. Benjamin?" Chanel asked.

"I don't know," answered Danna, "She's acting sleepy for some reason. Now she's juggling ping pong paddles with her feet."

"She did say that she was an acrobat," recalled Chanel.

Before they could wake her up, they heard sheep noises come from out of nowhere, then a hot feeling struck them and it woke up Miss. Benjamin. "I got to remind myself, not to eat too many spicy cheese curls before bed" groaned Miss. Benjamin.

"Cheese curls" asked Danna, "We thought the ghost possessed you."

Chanel turned her head and was surprised, "But look what's happening to the others."

In the middle of the rec room, much to their shock, a bunch of funny-looking sheep were jumping over the others, who had just awoken from their disturbed slumber. "What's going on?"

Lights started to flicker like crazy and Beatles music started to play. This could only mean one thing, the ghost has come. The Mew Mews decided to round up the crazy sheep before it is too late.

_Mew Mew Metamorphosis._

"Counting sheep," said Mew Mew Honey as she used her Beary Bow to control them, "Usually when they jump over a fence, they put people to sleep."

"How are we going to capture them?" asked Mew Mew Cupcake, "This is worse than Rodrigo doing karate at a family gathering."

"No time for family embarrassments" groaned Mew Mew Peanut Butter, "Time for a little pillow fight!"

As she tossed a pillow towards a sheep, the sheep jus bounced up and down on them. Then a whole bunch of sheep started bouncing around them. "You know something, "Mew Mew Jelly said to her twin sister, "This is exactly like that music box at home Grandma Lauryn made for me. The one with the purple carousel with the sheep. When you first got it, Sis, you got dizzy."

This gave them an idea, they decided to play ring around the rosie, The Kiki Way. Around the sheep, they ran around them while balancing a beach ball on their heads. Then they did a mega-size-juggle, where they tossed each other's beach balls, which made them dizzy. They were so dizzy, they became unconscious.

"Care to do the honors, teach?" asked Mew Mew Honey.

"Sure" Miss. Benjamin smiled.

_Mew Mew Style Mew Mew Grace_

_Mew Mew Style In Your Face_

Just like that, the sheep were fast asleep, only to change into ghostly forms. Knowing this, they were actually ghost sheep.

In the clearing, they saw a hippie ghost comes up to them. "That must be Lennox." Mew Mew Dumpling whispered in a suggestion.

"Hey, groovy gals" Lennox greeted, "How are the cool nights here."

"Far out?" Mew Mew Honey answered nervously, "Listen, your sheep have been bugging us while we were sleeping and we need you to control them."

"No sweat, dudette" Lennox replied, "I tried to befriend anyone in this pad, but no freaky friend wants to talk to me. The sheep wanted to help me too, but all they do is make a mess in here."

"Looks like we'll be cleaning up before the movies" Mew Mew Honey suggested.

"Don't worry." Kiki replied, "If you want a ghost to talk to, try my late mother. Her name is, 'Rika Benjamin'"

"Okay" replied Lennox as she and her sheep left for the spirit world.

**XxoxX**

The next day, our heroes and Dean Dennis were coming home from the movies when they spotted Lilith falling asleep by a door. Knowing that they don't allow sleeping in the hallways, they decided to take her to the nurse's office. "Funny" Dean Dennis replied, "I could've sworn I detected paranormal activity in the rec room last night. So Harley, How was the sleepover in the rec room."

"We were a bit sheepish, but we were fine." answered Harley.

**The End.**


	18. And Your Little Dog Too

At the mall, Chanel, Danna, and Harley were coming out of the candy store when they spotted a sign.

_Kansas City's JR Dog Show._

Danna recalled this as an annual dog show placed at a shopping mall. Just as they were about to leave, they spotted their rival Lilith with a small dog. "What are you doing here, Lilith?" asked Danna. "Besides being a total loser."

"If you Three Stooges must know, I'm entering my Moonrise into the dog show. With the prize money i'm going spend it all on new clothes."

"Didn't you already did your clothing shopping last week?" asked Chanel.

"I did," answered Lilith. "But they're so last week." In her dog carrier, she had a small Chihuahua witha black diamond crusted cooler.

"That's Moonrise?" asked Chanel. "This is an insult to the 'Twilight' movies."

"Chanel," replied Vada, "be nice!"

"Of course," replied Lilith. "The school doesn't usually allow pets, but I'm letting her come just for the competition. Ta-ta!"

Once she left, Danna spotted Mavis with two little kids and a pair of Dalmatians by a Velossi's. "Mavis!" she shouted, and Mavis turned her head.

"Girls!" shouted Mavis. "What brings you four here?"

"Trying out a new shipment of Wonkapalooza Peanut Bars," explained Harley, "now with ten times the flavor."

"This is my niece Leanna and nephew Layne," Mavis explained back. "Also, let's not forget their pet dogs, Jacobina and Edwina."

"Those are the names of two characters from 'Twlight'," asked Chanel, "but in a female variant?"

Mavis nodded her head. Then she explained to them that their visiting from Overland Park to enter the contest. "People say that they should just let Jacobina and Edwina stay at a firefighters," she explained. "It's true about their dad, who's my brother is a firefighter, but I think they can do better than that."

"You're right," agreed Danna.

"Another thing," Harley replied. "Lilith is entering for new clothes money."

"But she has more clothes than at Macy's," replied Mavis.

"Don't worry," whispered Danna to her friends. "Ms. Benjamin caught Lilith tossing out her old clothes while going around the security room for any footage of us transforming. She washed them at the Laundromat and has decided to donate those old clothes to the thrift stores in Wichita."

"That was very brave of her," Harley whispered.

**XxoxX**

Meanwhile, Crossni was sneaking around a Disney store when she spots Lilith teasing a grown-up Disney fanatic. Little did Lilith know was that she left Moonrise unattended. This gave Crossni a chance to turn it into a monster. Within fifteen seconds, Moonrise turned into a monster.

**XxoxX**

At the dog show, everyone was getting ready to compete when they heard rumbling by the Disney Store. "You guys handle the McCart monster," whispered Mavis. "I'm going to take Leanna and Layne to safety."

With quick nods, Chanel, Danna, Honey, and Vada rushed to the scene of the crime.

_Mew Mew Chocolate, Metamorphosis_

_Mew Mew Dumpling, Metamorphosis_

_Mew Mew Honey, Metamorphosis_

_Mew Mew Vanilla, Metamorphosis_

**XxoxX**

Once they found McCart Dog wrecking a cellphone stand, they tried to take it down with their sword, umbrella, bow, and flute. Unfortunately, they were stopped by Crossni, "Come on," she smiled. "Dogs just wanna have fun."

*Fun,* Mew Mew Honey thought to herself as she spots a marble rack.

With a quick shot, Mew Mew Honey aimed for the shelf. All the marbles rolled down, and Cossni rolled around the marbles and landed in a pile of dirty socks, much to the Mew Mews' enjoyment.

"Now that's a chocolate vanilla dumpling dash," joked Mew Mew Vanilla. "Now let's glaze some honey on this doggy."

"Let me handle this," suggested Mew Mew Dumpling. "I know about animals more than any of you."

"But I also know a lot about food," replied Mew Mew Vanilla. "Use this chocolate bar to stop that dog. One time a stray dog at a candy bar on the ground near the soup shop and it got sick."

With a quick baseball swing, she batted it to McCart Dog's mouth, much to his disgust.

"You know what comes next, girls!" shouted Mew Mew Honey.

_Mew Mew Style_

_Mew Mew Grace_

_Mew Mew Style_

_In Your Face_

After McCart changed back to Moonrise, Lilith arrived in a sad look "Moonrise!" she shouted Lilith. "Those mean Mew Mews poisoned you. Now I'll never win that 20,000 dollars!"

"Sorry you had to see that, ma'am," Mew Mew Vanilla replied, "but it was the only way we get to save your cat."

"Plus, you should be more appreciate of what clothes you have," replied Mew Mew Chocolate. "And don't spend all your money at once."

**XxoxX**

A few minutes later, once the dog show was fixed up, Chanel, Vada, Danna, and Honey. Harley was comforting Edwina with a jacket.

"I love your sun-jacket, Har," Mavis commented.

"Thanks," Harley replied as she adjusted with glasses. "My older sister gave this to me off of the Tipton Fashion Company."

"I didn't know that your sister shops Tipton styles," Chanel replied. "She's popular in France."

"I know," replied Vada. "And she was on the cover on numerous fashion magazine."

As they were talking about London Tipton, Danna could see that the turntable being destroyed and they don't have a musical act for the fashion show. "Vada," she asked, "did you bring your flute?"

"Of course," answered Vada. "I just got it tuned up."

"Then we just got a gig."

Using the keyboard, Danna played fashion music while Vada joined in. Observing their friends, Harley could tell that their being the new musical act for the fashion. Mavis was afraid that the manager wouldn't be okay with this, but "The Show Must Go On."

**XxoxX**

After forty five minutes of observing dogs, they declared Leanna and Layne the winners for their doggy acrobats and their Jacob Black calls.

"Congrats, you two," Harley said to them. "You won the contest."

"Now with the prize money," Leanna replied, "we can use it to repaint the house, buy a new sofa, and four months worth of dog food and toys."

"I'm so proud of you both," Mavis tearfully said. "And all it took was being yourself."

"Thanks, Aunt Mavis," greeted Leanna as she and Layne hugged their aunt.

**The End.**


	19. Mix and Flamingo Machine

Danna was coming out of the pet shelter, *Another day at the pet shelter,* she thought to herself. Just then, she got a text from Chanel about the hangout tomorrow night. Danna was so busy texting Chanel, she unintentionally stepped on the wrong bus. As soon as she was done with her text, she looked up and saw abandoned and dangerous building.

"I think i'm on the wrong bus," she said to the driver.

After she got off the bus, she saw numerous criminals everywhere. Remembering from the crime movies that her step-father watched all the time, she turned her phone off so she won't have it destroyed, "What is this?" she asked.

"This is a movie production," explained the Italian-American director wearing posh clothing, Gunnar Accardi. "You may know me from my film, 'Twin Mountains'."

"I've heard of it," Danna replied, "but I never saw it. My step-father is the person that destroyed your career."

Annoyed by what Danna said, he decided to cast her as one of the henchmen for the villain. The henchmen were planning to take all the stolen jewels from the abandoned jewlery store and sell them at the black market.

*Of course that girl thinks it's all a movie,* Gunnar thought evilly. *It turns out the whole thing is real.*

Little did they know was that the main camera man was getting annoyed by Gunnar's rudeness. In order to save Danna from getting involved in his schemes, he decided to secretly livestream the crime to her friends.

**XxoxX**

Chanel, Carla, Harley, and Saatvika were doing a jigsaw puzzle of the Haitian flag when Chanel started to feel sad, because Danna never came, "Where's Danna?" asked Harley. "She was suppose to be back an hour ago."

"I know, right?" Carla replied. "She's got that math test tommorow, and we don't want her to get at least one F. Otherwise it's back to Haiti."

"I know," replied Danna as she started daydreaming. "They way her eyes dazzle at me and how she serenades the stars."

Harley, Carla, and Saatvika were a bit confused by Chanel's behavior. Just then, Harley got a notification from her Viewtube channel. There was a new livestream from one of the henchmen, "She's in the bad part of Kansas City!" exclaimed Harley. "I recognize some of the buildings from the travel sites!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Carla.

"Chanel and I will go," Saatvika suggested. "Chanel cares about her deeply. I've read about it in her diary and learned French in middle school."

"Good idea, Saatvika," replied Harley. "You are the cinema expert, and Chanel has been close to Danna since we came here."

Chanel was annoyed that Saatvika peaked into her diary, but was more desperate about Danna's safety.

_Mew Mew Chocolate, Metamorphosis!_

_Mew Mew Sundae, Metamorphosis!_

**XxoxX**

When Mew Mew Chocolate and Sundae got to the bad part of Kansas City, they started to look for their friend, "So," Mew Mew Sundae said, "you really think Danna is smokin'?"

"Yes," Mew Mew Chocolate admitted. "It's not Declan i'm hitting on, it's Danna. I've been crushing on her since we first came here. The way she took care of those animals at the pet shelter and how she beats those drums."

"You could've told me sooner," Mew Mew Sundae suggested. "We're your friends."

Mew Mew Chocolate looked at Sundae and smiled. "You guys are the first friends I actually had," she replied. "Back in Paris, everyone thought I was a freak."

"We don't think your a freak," admitted Mew Mew Sundae. "Who else can master Michael Jackson's 'Thriller'? Plus you helped me with my sewing homework when the teacher assigned me a dark ages project. It was awesome. You are full of inspirations."

"Merci," replied Mew Mew Chocolate.

**XxoxX**

At the Golden Bridge jewelry shop, they spotted some filming equipment. They had to hide fast, so Mew Mew Sundae used her chameleon instincts to make her and Chocolate blend in, "These costumes are so cool," Danna commented as she looked at her biker outfit.

"Okay now," Gunnar replied. "In this scene, the Mossy Cobble crew sneak into this very jewelry store and steal all the jewelry. Then they head off for the van and make their getaway."

Before he had a chance to say "action," Mew Mew Chocolate let go of Mew Mew Sundae and barged up to them, "You're not a real movie crew," she recalled. "You're the Flamingo Freaky Fiends. Seen your wanted posters at the Paris Zoo."

"She knows too much," growled Gunnar to his crew. "Run!"

Before they had a chance to leave, Danna looked at them in anger and decided that she should power up.

_Mew Mew Dumpling, Metamorphosis!_

Just as Gunnar and his crew were about to escape, Mew Mew Dumpling blocked them. "Don't you dare hurt that girl," she growled. "She's delicate."

Mew Mew Chocolate and Mew Mew Sundae were relieved because Mew Mew Dumpling didn't use "me" or "I"; otherwise she'd blow her cover, "Why bother?" chuckled Gunnar. "Girls don't like horror movies."

"Are you sure?" asked Mew Mew Chocolate and she pounced by Dumpling's hand "Because, this is the last dance."

Taking Mew Mew Dumpling's hand, they waltzed their way to distract the criminals. Quickly, Mew Mew Sundae returned the stolen bags, and then she made an illusion of the bags with her illusion staff. After Mew Mews Chocolate and Dumpling made them dizzy, Sundae looked them and said, "It looks like everything is dancing."

Mew Mew Chocolate explained that she had to stop Gunnar without violence, so perhaps a waltz around them till they got dizzy would stop them. "Speaking of getting dizzy," said Saatvika, "we better get back to CKH before Dean Dennis gets dizzy about our tardiness."

As they left, the same man who showed them the footage of their theft came in. He explained to Gunnar that he recognized Danna from her music tutorial videos. He figured that if he showed a livestream to one of her friends, they could find and help them.

"Omari!" yelled Gunnar. "You betrayed us after six years of mutiny!"

"I'm sorry," snapped Omari "but I'm tired of driving for him. In fact I'm not much of a driver. So, I'm going to suspend my driver's license and go back to my parents' filmmaking shop in Paris."

After Gunnar left, the police came and arrested him and his crew.

**XxoxX**

Our heroes arrived in the nick of time before curfew.

"By the way," Danna said to Chanel, "that was some great waltzing you did."

Hearing the words from Danna's mouth, Chanel blushed. She was about to profess her feelings, but then she looked at the clock and realized that it was her bedtime. Saatvika was a little disappointed that Chanel didn't profess her feelings, but was glad they were back in time for curfew.

The End.


	20. The Meadowlark Magic

During cooking class, Vada was learning how to make a noodle machine when she got a text from Ms. Benjamin. Knowing that they don't allow personal texts during texts. She decided to wait until after class to get it.

By one desk, two students were talking about last week's "Kidsland Music Festival"; KMF was the hit reality show where children perform in front of an audience to compete for cash and prizes. This season, their filming in Kansas. While the students were talking about KMF, Vada began to wonder if she could go onto the show to help the children with the craft service tents.

After class, she looked at her text.

Dear Vada.

_Meet me at WIKNS television studio after school._

_I have a relative visiting me and she's letting her daughter compete on a popular reality show._

_Also, they are both dying to meet you and try some of your dishes._

_Sincerely, Ms. Benjamin._

This was exciting for Vada, but a little disappointing. She knew that she's not allowed to have a fridge unless it's for medical reasons. Instead of that, she decided to share the noodle dish she made.

**XxoxX**

Later at WIKNS, she met Ms. Benjamin, a dirty blond Asian woman, and a little girl in Chinese monkey apparel.

"This is my little sister Heidi," explained Kiki, "and my niece Rika."

"I'm Vada Kesley," greeted Vada as she gave the little girl a noodle dish. "I'm one of Ms. Benjamin's students. Are you here to compete on 'Kidsland Music Festival'?"

Instead of speaking, Rika nodded her head.

"Did you like our Kesley soups?" asked Heidi.

"Shì de māmā (Yes, Mother.)," replied Rika.

Astonished, Vada realized that Rika could only speak Chinese. She remembered a Chinese pot shop where she learned a little bit of Chinese.

"Where are the others?" Ms. Benjamin asked.

"Well," Vada replied, "Chanel and Saatvika have to study for their history tests, Carla, Julianna, and Honey have to meet up with Curtis at the roller rink, Danna is volunteering at the pet shelter, and Presley Beth is meeting up with Mavis at a library lecture on Tennessee history."

**XxoxX**

Meanwhile, Elthunt was sneaking around the television studio, disguised as a janitor. Looking for an animal to turn into a monster, he spots a meadowlark trainer and decided to turn the meadowlark into a monster. With one throw of a bar of soap, the meadowlark trainer followed it to a trashcan. This gave the McCart Bug a chance to bite the meadowlark and turn it into a monster.

**XxoxX**

Elsewhere at WIKNS, Vada was going around the TV studio admiring the delicious craft service's tent. "Look at the craft service's table" she wowed. "I could master any of these foods!" She found a chocolate cupcake with white frosting, silver sprinkles and snowflake patterns wrapping and ate it.

"And these cupcakes are delicious," she continued.

Just as she was about to eat an apple, she spotted Rika being bullied by a bunch of contestants for her inability to speak English. "Haven't you ever heard of the word 'practice'?"

But Rika was too weak and too sensitive to reply. Thinking back, this reminded Vada of how she rescued an arctic fox from a mean host of "Survival Scariness." While the bullies were teasing her more, Vada came up to them.

"That's enough," she replied. "I know practice makes perfect, but no one is cut out for everything. I have a feeling that Rika here is not cut out for speaking English."

"Shì de, wǎ dá (That's right, Vada)," replied Rika.

But they didn't listen; instead they continued teasing her. Just then a loud rumble came from one part of the TV studio. The meadowlark came out as McCart Meadowlark. The bullies run and hid while Vada stood up to the beast.

_Mew Mew Vanilla, Metamorphosis._

Mew Mew Vanilla took down the monster with her Freezing Flute. Seeing her aunt's friend as a Mew Mew, she joined in with her flute solo. McCart Meadowlark heard the music and was distracted by her music. While the monster was still distracted by Rika's music, this was Mew Mew Vanilla's chance to stop the monster.

_Mew Mew Style_

_Mew Mew Grace_

_Mew Mew Style_

_In Your Face_

In a flash, McCart Meadowlark turned back to a meadowlark.

"Melodic!" shouted the meadowlark trainer. "Where were you? I was so worried."

After the meadowlark trainer left, Kiki and Heidi came in to check on Vada and Rika.

"Nicely done, Vada," commented Ms. Benjamin. "Rika and I saw the whole thing."

Hearing this, Vada wondered if Rika knows that her sister was a Mew Mew.

"Of course." replied Heidi. "So do our brothers. She told us a year after their final mission against Cyniclons. She figured that she needed us safe as the eldest child. Last year, I told Little Rika about Aunt Kiki's secret and took it well. Sadly, my husband doesn't know the truth because he was a bully as a child and I don't want him to go back. It's amazing what six months of dance lessons from Kiki can do."

(Māmā, wǒ yīn wéi wúfǎ shuō yīngyǔ ér bèi shìtīng yuán cháoxiào (Mother, I was teased by the auditioners for my inability to speak English)," Rika said to her mother. "Dànshì wǒ réngrán yào qù cānjiā Vada de shìjìng. Tā zhēn yǒnggǎn (But I'm still going to audition for Vada. She is so brave)."

"I know how you feel about being picked on," Vada agreed. "My sisters did this to me all the time. Kanda use to make me do her chores while she does her nails and Kanya steals some of my clothes so she can look thin."

"Bullying isn't a good thing," replied Kiki. "Bridget delt with that when we first met her. Also, Heidi was also teased for not having a mother."

"I was only a toddler when we lost her," explained Heidi. "I won't remember Mom much, but Kiki will."

**XxoxX**

An hour later, when the set was fixed up, they did the recordings for "Kidsland Music Festival." Heidi did an amazing flute solo of Chóng ér fēi. In Chinese, that meant "Flying Fireflies." To support her niece, Ms. Benjamin got out a bunch of fireflies from her bag and spread them out. The judges knew it could be cheating, but they allow it because they believed that Rika has a cool aunt. In the end, the first place went to Violet and her Melodic Meadowlark for their xylophone-chirping duet of "The 1812 Overture." Remembering her aunt's advice that winning isn't important, Rika decided to let her go and let Violet continue on "Kidsland Music Festival." On the bright side, she got the second place prize of a year supply of Sugar Rush Millennium Muffins in banana nut, blueberry, poppyseed, and chocolate.

"Those things never go stale," recalled Vada. "Looks like we're going to have our own snacks at the ACS, huh?"

"You got that right," replied Kiki as she took a bite out of a banana nut muffin.

**XxoxX**

At the next ACS meeting, they were having an all you can eat muffin and Chinese buffet. Heidi and Rika were also there because their flight doesn't come til tonight.

"Zhè bǐ zài fēijī shàng chī wǎnfàn gèng hǎo (This is better than having dinner on the airplane)," admitted Rika.

"It's a good thing we ate at Velossi's at the Salt Lake City International Airport," replied Heidi. "Otherwise its 4 1/2 hours of peanuts, chicken, and fish."

"A Chinese Thanksgiving with muffins for dessert," Presley Beth. "To bad y'all don't have it in your countries."

"Actually," Vada corrected, "my father taught me about Thanksgiving when I was five. He was putting up some small pumpkins on our soup shop's table and artificial turkey feathers around the place. When he explained to me about Thanksgiving, I was psyched to learn stuffing, turkey and pumpkin pie."

"Impressive, Vada," replied Julianna. "Y'all really know your American cooking."

"Hey," Vada replied back. "I'm biracial."

Mrs. Georgeson came in and saw the buffet. Ms. Benjamin and The ACS were petrified that they were going get in trouble, but Mrs. Georgeson smiled. "I'm in need of some muffins," she explained. "I'm tired of waiting at the bakery for one simple poppyseed muffin."

Ms. Benjamin swallowed her banana nut muffin and said, "Well, if you can't beat them, join them!"

And she did.

**The End.**

**Note: after voice actress and theme song singer, Rika Komatsu.**


	21. And A Turkey in a Pear Tree

In the teacher's lounge, it was the last day before Winter Break at CKH School, everyone was excited for the break, except for Coach Landon. "So what's on your mind for Winter Break, Zander?" asked Ms. Benjamin.

"Gonna go back to my hometown for the annual Santa's Sanctuary," explained Zander. "It's where we some homeless people in the big city and let them stay at the rec center from Christmas Eve to New Year's Day."

"What about you Coach Landon?" Dean Dennis said. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"I hate Christmas," corrected Coach Landon. "They're giving love, the smell of nutmeg and egg nog in the morning, and the annoying Christmas carolers."

"Speaking of which," added in Ms. Benjamin, "I've got a gift for you, Zander."

He gave her a Christmas bag and inside, was a children's makeup kit. "I know that you can be a bit childish," he explained. "So I thought you can use some children's makeup to keep the 'kid at heart' thing going. "

Kiki loved her gift, because she is a child at heart.

**XxoxX**

Meanwhile at the girls' dorm, Harley was putting up the final touches of her packing when she got a text message from her big sister.

_Sis, meet us outside your dorm, now._

_Xoxox, Kaylee_

Outside her dorm, she spotted her dashing father and attractive nerdy sister. "Dad! Kaylee!" she exclaimed. "I'm so glad you get to spend Christmas in America this year."

"I need to catch up with my brother," Mr. Dennis said. "Allen gets a little mopey when I don't contact him within three weeks."

In her room, Harley looked at the last picture with her mother before she disappeared. She was having a vanilla latte in a dolphin-themed mug while Harley and her sister were enjoying some hot chocolate.

"You miss Mom, don't you?" asked Mr. Dennis.

"Three years without her?" Harley replied. "I wish I can find her."

"Relax, sis," replied Kaylee, "I miss Mom too, but you've been strong since she disappeared."

Harley started to smile after what she heard from Kaylee. Just then, she got a phonecall from Ms. Benjamin, telling her and the other ACS girls to meet by the schoolbus with Christmas Monkeys ASAP.

"Gotta go," Harley said in a flash. "An emergancy ACS meeting."

When Harley rushed out, both Mr. Dennis and Kaylee smiled. Suddenly, they saw Dean Dennis and Nurse Milward in an awry look.

"Allen," Mr. Dennis said to his brother. "How's my dear brother doing?"

"Terrible, Axel," groaned Dean Dennis. "Lylah told me that her parents are coming over for the holidays this year and they still don't trust me due to my worrisome behavior."

"I tried to convince Mama and Papa that Allen is not like my previous boyfriends," explained Nurse Millward, "but they didn't listen."

"Don't worry," replied Kaylee. "Dad and I will make sure that you guys get the best parent approval ever."

**XxoxX**

Meanwhile, the ACS and Mavis were riding a school bus with window drawings of Christmas monkeys.

"These are some really good drawings you did," commented Danna.

"Actually," corrected Ms. Benjamin, "Mavis and I did them together."

"So, Har," said Vada, "Your dad and sister are in town for Christmas this year and they want to help your uncle be less worrisome."

"Exactly," replied Harley. "Uncle Allen really wants Nurse Millward's parents to like him, but fails to do so. Also, i'm not sure my dad would like American Christmas customs. In Australia, we usually have the main meals at lunch time, and we use fire crackers."

"It's not like how we have it in France," Chanel replied. "Usually we warm up by cherrywood fire."

"As for India," replied Saatvika, "we decorate mango and banana trees."

"What about you, Danna?" asked Harley, "What do you usually do on Christmas?"

"We place newly cleaned shoes by the our front doorstep with hay." explained Danna, "And Santa trades them for presents."

"In Columbia." replied Carla, "We decorate our homes with red and white candles. Our famlia uses light up candles for fire safety."

"People in Thailand usually don't celebrate Christmas." explained Vada, "But we do open our soup shop for local foster homes and homeless shelter. Isn't that what Christmas is about, helping the needy."

"It is, y'all." Presley Beth replied, "First I thought it was bout them presents, but Facetube Clips of the Good Day 94 Christmas Special taught me that Christmas is about giving and not getting."

"Back in Tennessee," Julianna continued, "We go to a Christmas Village in Nashville, our Poppas also help out share the customs of Christmas for those who celebrate Chanukah and Kwanzaa, proving that no matter what religion, we can share our differences."

"Let's make him comfortable as best as he can." suggested Carla, "Only two more days until we can go home."

"Okay, everyone," declared Ms. Benjamin. "We're here."

Outside the bus, they spotted a 1940s-styled motel. "This is the Hodge Podge Lodge," explained Ms. Benjamin. "Originally it was a motel during World War II, but after the war, they turned it into a homeless shelter. The mayor has asked us to do use this as rental space for a Christmas show for the homeless."

"Wait, wait," asked Presley Beth asked. "We're performing for hobos? Awesome!"

**XxoxX**

Inside the motel, they could see that the whole place was decorated in a 1940s-styled Christmas.

"It feels like i'm in the same room as Glen Miller," commented Danna.

"And this here is a perfect place for a pillow fight," suggested Presley Beth. "For the kids, that is."

"I'm not so sure," Mavis replied. "We don't want any feathers flying around like crazy."

"Now, now," Ms. Benjamin replied. "The managers of the homeless shelter and the homeless people will be back from seeing the musical performance of 'A Christmas Carol' in three hours. According to my instincts, the show just started. So we're going to have to put on a show for them."

The ACS was surprised because they get to do a show for the homeless.

**XxoxX**

Meanwhile in the dangerous streets of Kansas City, Poach was going around disguised as a bad elf looking for an animal to become his next McCart Monster.

"Hurry with them turkey, Elisa!" shouted an elderly man with a black stetson. "I need to get ready to do my magic act!"

"Coming, Cameron!" shouted an elderly lady with short blond hair.

Looking at the turkey, Poach figured that he'd be perfect for his Season Terrorings. With one bite from the McCart Bug, the turkey turned into McCart Turkey.

XxoxX

Outside, the girls were finishing up their dance rehearsal when they got a post on Facetube about Downtown Topeka being harmed by a monster turkey. Knowing this, the Mew Mews decided to head over to Topeka ASAP.

Outside, they saw Fenfang with a bucket of yellow paint, much to their dismay and confusion.

"Fenfang," Kiki asked, "were you using yellow paint on the snow again?"

Fenfang nodded her head. "Oh, Fenfang," chuckled Kiki as she picked up her pet monkey, "I appreciate you using up the paint for something. That is a good Christmas present. A bit strange, but I like it."

"No time for weird admirations," replied Harley. "We got a turkey to cook!"

_Mew Mew Metamorphosis_

**XxoxX**

When they reached Topeka, they could see the entire place trembling in fear as McCart Turkey causes mayhem. One by one, they used their signature weapons on the turkey. After Mew Mew Chocolate landed by a pillow truck, Mew Mew Peanut Butter got an idea, "Remember what I said about pillow fights?" she asked. "Let's do one to that stuffed turkey."

In a snap, the Mew Mews pelted the monster with pillows, then did their attack move.

_Mew Mew Style_

_Mew Mew Grace_

_Mew Mew Style_

_In Your Face_

And just like that, McCart Turkey turned back into a regular turkey, "There you are Mr. Stuffers." shouted Cameron, "We were wondering where you slipped off to."

"Our grown up daughter will be very disappointed to see the Topeka Pardoned Turkey out of our hands.," replied Elisa.

Looking at the time on a nearby clock tower, they needed to get ready for their performance and to make Harley's dad comfortable.

**XxoxX**

Thirty minutes later, they were all dazzled up in sequin Santa outfit with a pin that represents their flavor. "Aren't we cute?" asked Saatvika.

"And beautiful too." replied Carla.

"Not only Mavis is a good painter" Presley Beth explained, "But she's also a good seamstress. Some of the clothes she buys at the mall, she adds some fabrics to suit the real her."

"My favorites are the jacks with peanuts and grapes on them." Julianna replied, "Gives people a PBnJ flavor."

"Harley," shouted Mr. Dennis from a distance, "Where is your little honey self?"

He came into the girls' homeless room and the girls smiled at Mr. Dennis, "Hey Dad," she greeted, "You may remember my friends from Danna's guitar videos online."

"Of course." replied Mr. Dennis, "I'm very proud of my youngest daughter for helping an apple dumpling like her."

"A little fairy magic I suppose." chucked Kaylee as she ate a slice of fairy bread she made herself.

"I hope you don't mind Mr. Dennis." replied Carla, "But we're going to give you the best Christmas in Kansas ever.

Quickly, they dragged Mr. Dennis into the room, placed him down in the chair, and served them some chocolate cream cookies and hot cocoa, "Figure you needed to relax before Christmas, Mr. Dennis." Carla explained.

"Thanks girls." Mr. Dennis replied, "I've been trying to control my worrisome brother all day."

"Relax, Mr. Dennis." replied Vada, "We got this."

**XxoxX**

Later, The ACS, Mavis, and Kiki were greeting homeless people. Mavis and Kiki were shaking hands with them, Chanel and Vada were handing out tomato soups, Saatvika and Carla giving out goody bags to the homeless, Danna, Kaylee and Harley were singing for some of the homeless people about Christmas Fairies, and Presley Beth of Julianna were reading The Nutcracker to the homeless children.

Dean Dennis was thrilled by her niece's attempt to help the homeless and make her father comfortable when Elisa and Cameron came up to them and behind them, was Nurse Millward, "These are my parents," she explained, "Elisa and Cameron Millward."

"He, he, hello." Dean Dennis greeted nervously.

"I'm not so sure about all this, Lylah," admitted Cameron, "Last time he came to the homeless shelter, he made a big fuss over homeless people leaving dirty socks behind."

"Shoe smell is the worst smell I've ever smelled." shouted Dean Dennis, "Which is why I use shoe freshener once a month!"

"And crazy." admitted Elisa, "There are children here and they'll laugh at Allen making a scene."

Suddenly, the lights went out, onstage, The ACS performed a rock and roll version of Sleigh Ride.

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling_

_Ring-ting-tingling too_

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you_

_Outside the snow is falling_

_And friends are calling, "Yoo hoo"_

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you_

_Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap_

_Let's go; let's look at the show_

_We're riding in a wonderland of snow_

_Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap_

_It's grand, just holding your hand_

_We're riding along with a song_

_Of a wintry fairy land_

_Our cheeks are nice and rosy_

_And comfy cozy are we_

Everyone was astonished by their performance, including Cameron and Elisa, "Isn't one of those girls your youngest niece?" asked Elisa.

"Yeah," admitted Dean Dennis, "This was all Miss. Benjamin's idea to perform for Hodge Podge Lodge."

Instead of getting upset, Cameron and Elisa smiled, because they love a man who knows how to be honest with himself.

Cameron picked up a guitar and played Sleigh Ride while The ACS girls finished up their dance.

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you._

Everyone applauded for their performance.

When the girls got offstage, Miss. Benjamin and Mavis gave them their presents for all their hard work. Chanel got a figurine of a Chinese tiger statue, Vada got some Chinese fans with a fox on it, Saatvika got a new bicycle bell with plum blossoms on them, Carla got a puzzle of the Great Wall of China , Danna got poster of a Shanghai landscape, Harley got a figurine of a Chinese pagoda , Presley Beth got a dragon boat, and Julianna got a book called, 'Chinese Caligraphy for Morons'.

In return, all eight girls brought up a big present for Miss. Benjamin. In the present, was a pair of monkey one-sies pajamas. This delighted Miss. Benjamin because monkeys have always delighted her. A group of people even once called her a 'flame-throwing baby monkey'. As for Mavis, they gave her Christmas-themed oven mitts, so she can have the feeling of Christmas everyday.

"Harley." shouted her father as he and Kaylee rushed up to her, "We're so proud of you for performing for the people here, "And that little turkey of there's is so cute.

*He means Mr. Stuffers.* Harley thought to herself, "Gee, Dad. This turned out to be a great Christmas."

All three Dennis Family members gave each other a big hug. This may have been their third Christmas without their mother, but their still a family.

**The End.**


	22. Hey Fox, What Time Is It

At the modern dance classes, our heroes were all waiting for Ms. Benjamin, "Where's Ms. Benjamin?" asked Vada. "She was suppose to be here ten minutes ago."

"I don't know," answered Saatvika. "Maybe she's performing on the streets for extra money again. She did that for her brothers and sisters when their dad left them at a young."

"What about her mother?" asked Danna.

"She died when Ms. Benjamin was young," Saatvika sadly answered. "Incurable illness."

Hearing this, Harley knew how she felt about losing a mom.

By the door, instead of Ms. Benjamin, it was an elderly lady with '60s gym clothes. Quickly, the students recognized her as Coach Buckley, who was a famous alumni and gym teacher, "Listen up!" she shouted. "Ms. Benjamin is out cold and won't be able to teach you guys dancing. So I'm taking over. For this lesson, we'll be doing it SNF style."

"'Saturday Night Live'?" asked Saatvika. "I love that show."

"No, Saat," corrected Harley. "'Saturday Night Fever'."

Horrified, everyone started to dance like it was 1970.

**XxoxX**

After school, our heroes' couldn't help but lie down on the ground and pant, "Good thing we already did our homework for the week to avoid getting bad grades," Harley said.

"I wonder what's wrong with Ms. Benjamin?" asked Danna. "She cares about us, and we care about her."

"Think nothing," Chanel replied. "Coach Howland was starting to worry about her too. He wants to go over a salsa routine with her tomorrow that he learned from 'LADUWS: Mexico Season 1'."

"We better get to her house after dinner and after we recover," Carla suggested. "Can't see all the banana pudding go to waste."

**XxoxX**

After dinner, the Mew Mews arrived at the Benjamins' residence. The only thing left now, is to get in. Saatvika thought about a Bollywood music video based on escaping a prison. She got out a bobby pin, placed it into the lock and they were in.

In her house, it was like a minirature Chinese circus, "Her house is full of Chinese artifacts," Presley Beth said. "It's like an antique store."

"I know," Carla replied as she started becoming amused by the Chinese lantern. "And these lanterns are so pretty."

While looking around the place, Julianna spotted a picture of the Mew Mews working at Cafe Mew Mew, "Only a few months and we were already Mew Mews." she said.

When Julianna turned her head, Presley Beth scared her with a Chinese mask.

"Pres," Julianna said to her sister angrily, "you know I hate getting scared."

"Come on," chuckled Presley Beth. "It's a joke."

As Julianna was getting over the accenting, a gibbon with a yellow chinese hat came in and mistook Presley Beth for a banana, "Who's laughing now?" chuckled Julianna.

"Girls!" shouted Harley. "We need to focus!"

On the collar was a Chinese coin, and on the back was its name. Danna looked at the monkey and read her tag, "FENFANG."

"A fragerance of flowers," smiled Danna. "That's a nice name for a monkey."

"Everyone," Chanel said, "I found Ms. Benjamin."

**XxoxX**

In her Chinese/Circus themed bedroom, they could see their teacher sleeping with a kung-fu fighting rainbow monkey. Fenfang crawled onto the bed and comforted Miss. Benjamin, "Fenfang must be Kiki's pet monkey."

"But what about the fox?" asked Vada.

The space-like fox looked at our heroes and knocked them out by touching them with his tail.

**XxoxX**

When they woke up, they found out that they were in their own dream worlds. Chanel's was a gothic castle, Vada was a Thai kitchen, Saatvika was a movie premiere, Carla's was a beach, Danna's was a music studio, Harley's was a circus, Presley Beth's was a farm, and Julianna's was a mansion. However, their dreams were turning into nightmares as numerous Poach McCartnets appeared out of nowhere. Remembering the song "Our Dream" from "Blue's Clues," and her favorite fairytale "Sleeping Beauty," she decided to think of something happy.

A hand popped to her and a voice said, "Come along, Honey Bear."

It was a beautiful Australian woman with shoulder-length blonde hair, a slender figure and brown clothing, "Mom?" asked Harley as she took her hand.

"I'm here for you," Andrea said as she wiped the tears off her daughter's face.

Quickly the duo made their way towards the light, and into the dream realm, "Be brave, my Honey Bear," her mother said as she faded out of existence.

Hearing the words, Harley felt encouraged and decided to go find the other Mew Mews.

_Mew Mew Honey, Metamorphosis!_

Thinking hard, the portals to the dream realms of her friends popped up. One by one, she opened the door and said in all of them, "Guys, the only way you can get out of here is think of something happy."

Hearing what their leader said, they thought up many happy thoughts as they can. Chanel thought about romance, chocolate, and hearts that say "I Heart Danna," Vada thought about candy, treats, and female superheroes, Saatvika thought about ballet, dolphins, and pink scented cosmetics, Carla thought about the beach, sunflowers, and circus acts, Danna thought about music, the flowers of Haiti, and cute animals, Presley Beth thought about the Old West, mud, horses, and Julianna thought about cute boys, butterflies, and lovely bows.

They thought about these happy things so much, all the Poach's went away. After everyone got into the Dream Realm, it was time to go to one more dream realm, Kiki's.

_Mew Mew, Metamorphosis!_

**XxoxX**

They found Ms. Benjamin's dream realm by thinking of her door. When they got in, they saw that the whole place was a Chinese circus. In the middle, Ms. Benjamin was having a hard time taming the same fox that was on her.

"That's was causing her to stay asleep," Mew Mew Honey realized. "A space fox that's keeping her from waking up."

"We gotta help her," suggested Mew Mew Chanel.

As Ms. Benjamin was getting down, Mew Mews Peanut Butter and Jelly helped their teacher and told her that she has to think of something happy. Thinking real hard, Miss. Benjamin thought about a lot of circus animals, treats, clowns, and most of all, Coach Howland as a ringmaster.

"Hey, Kiki," greeted Dream Coach Howland as he did a flirtatious wink.

Seeing his face, Ms. Benjamin felt much better.

Knowing that their teacher needed more help, they decided to put on a dream circus.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" shouted Miss. Benjamin, "Please welcome to the first ever Cirque De Mew Mew, and welcome all of our acts, the Mew Mews!"

While the Mew Mews took down the dream foxes in the styles of a circus, Dream Coach Howland escorted her to the waking world.

_Mew Mew Style,_

_Mew Mew Grace,_

_Mew Mew Style in your face!_

The dream foxes were so scared, they ran away and the original woke up.

"You know girls" said Mew Mew Honey, "we should wake up now."

**XxoxX**

By the time they woke up, they saw Kiki petting Fenfang and the fox, whom Fenfang took a liking too, despite being a monkey and a space fox, "Look at that," smiled Vada. "The dream fox wants to be friends with us."

The dream fox smiled and cuddled the girls, "Thanks for getting me out of that crazy dream." Ms. Benjamin said. "I could really tell that the fox meant no harm and was cruelly abused by his boss."

"Yeah," Presley Beth said. "How do you know?"

"I'm Mew Mew Pudding," answered Ms. Benjamin. "Monkeys are not only have good flexibility; they have good instincts like cats do."

"I think we should name him," Danna suggested. "If he's going to be part of the ACS, he has to have a name."

Looking at Ms. Benjamin's music CDS, Saatvika found one of the 80s rock band Heart, and played their top hit "These Dreams" on Ms. Benjamin's boom box. Hearing the song, they knew exactly what to name him - Dreamheart. Ms. Benjamin and Fenfang agreed to his name, and so did Dreamheart.

While everyone was petting the newest member to the team. Harley was getting out a small box filled with trinkets, which include a camera, an acrobat's pamphlet, a fudge recipe book and a few shelled jewelry. Everyone else was confused on the stuff she brought, "This was my mom's stuff before she disappeared," she explained. "Not only she was an acrobats teacher, but she was also a good photographer. She'd even loved making fudge to earn some extra money."

"Tell me about your mother," Ms. Benjamin said to her. "I'm your teacher, so it's my job to listen."

"Yes," said Carla. "And friends are suppose to share each other's secrets."

"It was three years ago," explained Harley as she shed a tear. "My mom was entering a photoshoot competition and was going to go to The Outback for three days. Unfortunately, she disappeared with only one trace, her camera. We uploaded all the photos, but Dad only kept the good ones. Some of them were off a mysterious being with a great white shark symbol."

Hearing these words, Ms. Benjamin decided that they should take off from the ACS, "Finally!" shouted Presley Beth. "Now I can work on my map-making of the school and the best ways to get to the cafeteria."

"Y'all want to get to the cafeteria and clear up all the peanut butter cookies again?" asked Julianna.

"Duh!" answered Presley Beth.

After they left, Ms. Benjamin thought about her late mother as she was

"Papa Willie and Papa Darwin wouldn't like it," Julianna scolded.

**XxoxX**

When Harley got back into her room, she dropped the stuff and picked it all up. While she was putting away the shelled-jewelry, she spotted a strange shark tooth necklace with the name "Ariya." Harley looked at it in confusion and asked, "Who in the world is Ariya?"

The End.


	23. Crow In The Lines

It was a bright Tuesday afternoon and everyone in Ms. Benjamin's dance class was getting down with their bad selves, except for Presley Beth and Julianna. Ms. Benjamin was concerned, so she told them to join her for lunch.

**XxoxX**

During lunch, Presley Beth and Julianna were not only joined by Ms. Benjamin, but Mavis too.

"Girls," asked Mavis, "did you have any trouble concentrating in class?"

"We did," admitted Presley Beth. "Jul and I have been having visions of two people being from two different dancers from two backgrounds. One was a rocker and one was a shy girl. Plus the shy girl had two babies with him and gave them up for adoption."

Mavis was shocked by this, but decided to worry about her own problems. This left Presley Beth and Julianna confused. "A world renowned art critic is coming to Meredith's Masterpiece and is going to review my art. His name is Saul Philippe."

"Saul Phillipe?" asked Julianna. "He's a world famous critic from France. He came to my art class today to give a lecture on perfection oil paint. You would not believe how mean he is."

"I can take him," replied Presley Beth.

Just then, Presley Beth and Julianna got an idea. "I got it," they suggested. "Let's do a twin switch."

Kiki and Mavis remembered seeing "The Parent Trap" and thought it was a good idea.

**XxoxX**

After school, Presley Beth wore Julianna's blouse jacket and bonnet while Julianna wore Presley Beth's fringe jacket and Stetson. In order to avoid the mix up, Lo and Mein stayed with their counterparts. In Julianna's art room, they spotted an elderly Frenchman in an elaborate blue suit. *That must be Saul Philippe,* Presley Beth thought to herself. *Julianna was right about him. It's a good thing she's taking my place at Lilith's little makeup presentation. I would rather rope em monkeys than that.*

After Saul perfect a crooked picture, he spotted Presley Beth, thinking that she's Julianna, "Bonjour, Madamoiselle Julianna," he greeted. "I must say that your butterfly painting a southern belle has too much purple and the lining is a little light."

"Listen here, varmint!" shouted Presley Beth as Julianna. "Y'all are nothing but a total perfectionist. No one is perfect you know. So you better give Mavis Deering a 3-to-5 star review, since most of them are 2-star."

Petrified by "Julianna"'s threat, Saul decided to give her a 3-to-5 star review.

**XxoxX**

Meanwhile, Elthunt sneaks around the art expo disguised in a fedora and trench coat looking to find another victim. He sees a bunch of artists sketching out a caged crow. Thinking quicky, he got out a McCart Bug and the bug bit the crow. As it grew as big as an elephant, McCart Crow started terrorizing the patrons at the art expo.

**XxoxX**

During Lilith's makeup presentation, Julianna as Presley Beth was being Lilith's makeup model However, Brielle, Peyton, and Rylee were the only ones there. Realizing this, Julianna knew that nobody at CKH liked Lilith and her gang because she was mean and cruel.

"So, Presley Beth," said Lilith with a fiendish grin, "how do you like the clown makeup we gave you?"

"I think you should use less," suggested Julianna as Presley Beth while fixing the makeup a little.

Lilith and her gang were a little confused, but they decided to let her go.

**XxoxX**

Once Julianna as Presley Beth barged out, she spotted her twin sister in the hall. They quickly swapped their jackets and hats.

After they placed their hats on, Dreamheart gave them a vision of McCart Crow wrecking the art expo at the mall. Knowing that this would upset Mavis deeply, Presley Beth and Julianna decided to go and save the Kansas City Art Expo before its too late.

_Mew Mew Peanut Butter, Metamorphosis_

_Mew Mew Jelly, Metamorphosis_

**XxoxX**

When they arrived at the art expo, they could see McCart Crow destroying fine art. Seeing a fox and crow painting, Mew Mew Peanut Butter got an idea.

"Remember in some versions of the story, 'The Fox And The Crow'" asked Mew Mew Peanut Butter, "The fox tricked the crow by dropping the piece of cookie into the fox's paw. So, maybe we can trick McCart Crow into the candy shop."

"Good idea, Sis" replied Mew Mew Jelly, "And don't worry, The NSA will cover all the candy eaten."

Using their buggy skills, Mew Mew Peanut Butter and Mew Mew Jelly tossed as many candy as they could to the evil crow. And then, it was time for their final attack.

Mew Mew Peanut Butter got out her Silky Lasso while Mew Mew Jelly got out her Anartia Fans.

_Mew Mew Style_

_Mew Mew Grace_

_Mew Mew Style_

_In Your Face_

Everyone cheered, including a Tennessee gay couple. In a glimpse, they recognize them as their adoptive fathers. "What are Papa Willie and Papa Darwin doing here?" Mew Mew Jelly whispered.

"Don't know." whispered Mew Mew Peanut Butter, "But we better head over to Meredith's Masterpiece ASAP, she said that she has something important."

Within the rooting fans, was a glaring Elthunt. *I don't know how they do it.* he thought to himself, *But their going to get what's coming to them!"*

**XxoxX**

An hour later, they arrived at Meredith's Masterpiece. Mavis was franting around about Saul's critique when she spots Presley Beth and Julianna with their stetson and bonnet on, "How long have you had those hats?"

"Since we were babies." replied Presley Beth, "Papa Willie and Papa Darwin said they belonged to our real mothers, so they decided not to give it to us until we're five. We do wear it on certain days so we won't wear it out."

Hearing what they said, Mavis smiled with relief "Presley Beth, Julianna" Mavis said, "Your real mother, is me."

Presley Beth and Julianna were surprised, their teacher's best friend and art instructor outside school is their biological mother. "It all makes sense now." Julianna replied, "The peanut butter and jelly painting you have, our brown hair and cute smiles, and our incredible dancing skills."

"What I don't get is?" Presley Beth asked, "Why did you give us up for adoption.

"It was a long time ago" answered Mavis, "I was also a gifted dancer. You may have seen me on a season on Let's All Dance Until We're Sick. A month after It I met one of my LADUWS friends bandmates. We only hooked up for one night and even did a you know what. The next day, my parents found me and took me home. They told me that he's a bad influence and banned me forever from seeing him. A few months later, I learned I was pregnant with you two. Worried that I would distract you from my dream of being a painter and letting my parents down, I gave you up to my old college friend's brother and his husband."

"What happened to Dad?" Julianna asked.

"He died from accidentally strangling himself during a performance." Mavis answered as she shedded tears from her face, "I miss him."

By the door, Papa Willie and Papa Darwin arrived to see their adoptive daughters. "Hey Papas Willie and Darwin," Presley Beth replied, "We know that Mavis is our real mother and that she gave us up so she can pursue her passion."

"You had to know sooner or later, " replied Papa Darwin, "That's why we drove out here. My sister, 'Aunt Laylah' and Mavis were members of the Kansas City Art Society back in the days."

"And of course," recalled Presley Beth, "Aunt Laylah had to move back to Tennessee so you two can have a mother figure."

"That is true for a child of a gay couple to have a father or mother figure to them." Julianna recalled.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Saul from the corner, "I just got out of the gallery and I must say, Mavis, that is some fine art you got. The lines were a little off, but they do display good ocean backgrounds. Also, the light paint on the horse paintings really show Tennessee power. I'm giving it a four star."

Observing his feared face, she knew that Presley Beth bravely stood up to him as Julianna in order to save Meredith's Masterpiece's reputation. Not wanting to get her reputation bad, she played along.

After Saul left, Papa Willie and Papa Darwin looked at Presley Beth and Julianna, "Did you two switch places again?" asked Papa Willie.

"We did." Julianna replied honestly, "We wanted to help Mav-, I mean, Mom out."

Instead of being mad, Papa Willie and Darwin let it slide, because they just find out that Mavis is their real mother.

The End


	24. A Game of Mouse Trapping

In the school kitchen, Vada was going around the place to make sure that the snacks were ready for the annual bake sale.

"This smells delicious," she commented. "If this bake sale hits the goal of 1000 dollars this will be the best bake sale ever. It was nice of Mrs. Georgeson to let me be one of the volunteers."

Suddenly, she felt the urge to go to the bathroom and decided to take a bathroom break. "I shouldn't have dranken that much strawberry milk at lunchtime."

Little did she know was that Coach Landon was coming in to see how the cakes look. Looking at them, she could see that the pastries were beautiful, which she hated. The dessert that she hated the most was the cupcakes. Looking at a freshly made set of cupcakes, she got a devious idea.

"Hey, everyone!" shouted Coach Landon. "Their doing a movie shoot called 'Time After True Colors' outside and they need extras."

The volunteers fell for the trick by leaving the cafeteria kitchen. First she tossed the brownies out, then she stomped the cinnamon buns on the ground, finally, she took the beautiful cupcakes and tossed them at the door.

"Coach Landon," growled Vada from the kitchen door, "those people worked very hard on those cupcakes."

"I liked them covered in mud," Coach Landon growled back with a sinister smile. "What is this bake sale for anyway?"

"All the money all going to go to the pet shelter," Vada explained. "The place needs new pet toys for the daycare center."

"Owning a pet is lame," insulted Coach Landon. "But handling bugs is better, and your one of them."

Vada was so mad at Coach Landon's insults, she tossed a pie at her and Coach Landon left in anger. Vada could remember her sister's pet dogs, Jingle and Silver, and they use to sneak into her room and make a mess. Now that she was away, she wouldn't have any doggy troubles. Although, she had more troubles for herself. "Thanks to Coach Landon ruining the treats," she said to herself, "the pet shelter will never get new toys."

Suddenly, she remembered that she was a chef and decided to take care of the baked goodies herself.

**XxoxX**

Meanwhile on his ship, Poach was taking some dirty laundry to Elthunt's room. "Boss, you realize that there's a laundromat?" he asked.

"I know," Poach replies. "But still, tossing dirty laundry is a classic prank, and I still don't remember buying this sequin blue dress."

"That's mine!" shouted Arethra as she grabbed the dress from his hands. "I just stole that from Planet Deserspring. Latest design by Mera Oan."

"Take it easy, Aretha!" shouted Elthunt. "No need to smell a rat."

"Or maybe a mouse," replied McCart Bug. "I've got an idea."

Getting out another McCart Bug, he told the little critter to find a mouse on Earth and turn it into a monster.

**XxoxX**

At an Indian restaurant, a mouse was sneaking around the place trying to find a crumb. Behind her, a McCart Bug bit her and turned her into McCart Mouse.

**XxoxX**

Back at CKH, Vada was placing in a batch of brownies when The ACS girls came in. "We got your text," said Harley. "What seems to be the problem?"

"We're having a bake sale that'll help the local pet shelter with new animal toys," explained Vada.

"Yay!" shouted the girls gleefully.

"Unfortunately," Vada replied sadly. "Coach Landon destroyed all the goodies on purpose."

"Boo!" replied the girls.

"This is an outrage," growled Carla. "Our gym teacher ruining the bake sale by sabotaging these treats?"

"But we can fix it, girls," Julianna advised. "If anyone can save the bake sale, we can."

Quickly, the ACS started working on the new batches of food.

After she got the new cupcakes out, Vada got a vision Dreamheart about a monstrous mouse causing trouble at Jewel Revelations. Knowing her culture Saatvika had to go and save the restaurant.

"We'll handle this," Vada replied. "The rest finish the treats."

_Mew Mew Vanila, Metamorphosis_

_Mew Mew Sundae, Metamorphosis_

**XxoxX**

Later as they reached Jewel Revelations, they saw McCart Mouse destroying a cart filled with cheese.

"Getting a stinky feeling?" asked Mew Mew Vanilla, "We are."

By the VIP table, Aretha came out eating some curry, "I'm glad to see you met our own McCart Mouse," she said with a mouthful of curry, "courtesy of our McCart Bugs."

"I thought they were called Poach Bugs," inquired Vanilla.

"Sometimes they're called Poach Bugs, sometimes they're McCart Bugs," Aretha clarified. "But enough dilly dallying. I got to go find Crossni before she destroys more cupcakes."

Once she left, McCart Mouse fought off the Fox and Chameleon Mew Mew. Mew Mew Vanilla used her Freezing Flute while Mew Mew Sundae used her Illusion Staff.

"How are we going to stop them?" Vanilla asked.

Mew Mew Sundae looked at a bunch of leftover Indian food and got an idea. "You know how kids love food fights?" she asked, "My little brother loves to do food fights."

Seeing her friend's smile, Mew Mew Vanilla smiled too. "Well then," she said, "Get ready for one kitchen clean up."

In a flash, Mew Mews Vanilla and Sundae tossed food at McCart Mouse. Then it was time for the final call.

_Mew Mew Style_

_Mew Mew Grace_

_Mew Mew Style_

_In Your Face_

Just like that, McCart Mouse changed back into a regular mouse and scampered off.

**XxoxX**

A few hours later, the bake sale was going on. Everywhere, patrons lined up to buy the goods, including ones that weren't on the sales list.

"Check out these snacks," said Chanel. "Chocolate éclairs, vanilla coconut rice dumplings, Strawberry gulab jamun, red velvet tres leches cake, apple Haitian cake, honey biscuits, and peanut butter and jelly cream pies. This is just like the desserts the ACS represent."

"Hey, girls," Ms. Benjamin said, "I hope you don't mind, but I asked a local baker to make desserts based on your personalities."

Presley Beth was so amazed by the peanut butter and jelly cream pie, she pied herself with one. The ACS girls were confused because it's funnier to pie someone else, instead they clearly remembered when Lilith tricked them with the pie-bush.

"That's okay," Ms. Benjamin explained. "I told Presley Beth not to pie anyone during the bake sale and she can only pie herself with one pie, because a whole pie has a lot of calories.

"Hey, Kiki," greeted Coach Howland.

"Zander!" exclaimed Kiki. "You're here for the bake sale too?"

"Yeah," replied Coach Howland. "Figure I needed a little sugar every now and again. I do make junk food fun with baked chips, veggie chips, and low fat pastries."

"So do we," answered the ACS girls.

"I mean," Kiki replied, "if you really do a 100% health diet, BORING!"

During the bake sale, Harley was about to touch a bag of snickerdoodles when another hand came up. It was Curtis; he was going to buy some snacks for later on.

"Nice job saving the bake sale." he commented. "A lot of the volunteers were pretty mad at Coach Laupnet for tricking them into going at a movie shoot. I have an uncle who's a talent agent and knows that only professional agencies hire kids for TV and movie work."

"That's cool," replied Harley. "I'm getting some honey chocolate cupcakes, which is my mom's favorite flavor."

"Tell me about her," said Curtis. "It's okay to talk about your feelings."

"My mom was a gifted photographer," Harley explained. "She'd even printed fliers for our circus. I'm hoping wherever she is, she'll be alright."

Wanting to share their feelings and snacks, both Curtis and Harley decided to eat in the courtyard. While they were enjoying themselves, they looked at each other and blushed.

**The End.**


	25. Harey Problem

It was early in the morning and Chanel punched her alarm clock, "Come on girls!" shouted Chanel, "We got class in 30 minutes!"

"Chı̀" replied Vada.

"Haan" replied Saatvika.

**XxoxX**

Harley was texting Julianna a reminder not to let Presley Beth sleep in again. She turned to her roommates and said, "Did you two remember your math homework?"

"Si" Carla answered.

"Oui" Danna answered, "And I've just written a French Tropical song for a special someone."

Hearing this, Chanel blushed.

**XxoxX**

After they got dressed, they spotted some bunnies bouncing around. Vada, Julianna, Carla, Harley, and Saatvika were delighted by their cuteness, but Chanel and Presley Beth were disgusted and Dana was nervous.

"Come on," Presley Beth groaned. "We gotta get breakfast. They're serving carrot cake pancakes in the cafeteria."

Hearing the word "carrot," the bunnies bounced out. Before they had a chance to get to the cafeteria, Dana trapped them in a big cage. Knowing that Dana was a pet expert, they decided to ask her what was going on, "Ugh...Dana," asked Vada, "what's with the bunnies?"

"The pet shelter is asking me to look after them, and I need a place for them to sleep.," Danna explained.

"You were hiding pets in the closet, again, were you?" asked Harley, "If I get one spec of rabbit fur on me, my uncle would freak."

"I've rarely seen anyone scared of rabbits" Danna groaned, "That's just silly."

"Danna" shouted Harley, "There's something you have to know?"

"Not now, Harley" replied Danna.

Before Harley had a chance to correct her, Dean Dennis started to sneeze like crazy. "Uncle Allen!" she shouted as she started comforting her uncle. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," groaned Dean Dennis. "It's just someone has brought rabbit fur here."

"It's my fault," Dana confessed, "I didn't know this was your office and that you were allergic."

"We're all to blame," confessed Chanel, "We were trying to round them up before you catch us."

"I know that your close friends of my niece," Dean Dennis admitted, "but I'm afraid that's detention."

"We accept it, Uncle Allen," Harley replied. "We need you to get better."

**XxoxX**

After school, the eight girls were sent to the detention room. In the room, they saw that the only ones there were Lilith and Leighton. Lilith was there because she was caught cheating on a test again, and Leighton was there because she snuck into the teacher's lounge for the gossip column of the school paper. By the door, a familiar face walked in, "Ms. Benjamin?" asked Harley "You're the detention supervisor?"

"Mr. Geary has a doctor's appointment today," Ms. Benjamin answered, "so I'm filling in for him. Since I don't want you girls twiddling your thumbs for one hour, we'll be cleaning up the music dept."

Leighton was thrilled, because she remembered taking piano lessons as a kid and was willing to do a report on the music dept.

**XxoxX**

Meanwhile in his ship, Poach McCartnet was looking down on Earth, thinking of a way to rid of the Mew Mews once and for all. As he was going through his plans, he saw a poster of a Poach Hare, which he hadn't done in 60 years. "After six decades," smiled Poach, "I should probably use this old bad boy."

He sent out a McCart Bug down to Earth to find a hare. At Loose Park, a hare was reminding it's business when the bug bit it and turned the fuzzy creature into a monster.

**XxoxX**

In the music department, everyone was doing their work. Chanel, Dana, Julianna, and Presley Beth were sweeping the floors, Harley, Carla, Vada, and Saatvika were polishing the windows, and Lilith was grumbling and moping the floors at the same time, "Oh, great," she complained. "Dumb old music department. Everyone in this dumb wing sounds like gargling monkeys."

Kiki was upset, because Lilith just insulted her inner animal. As they were cleaning up, Lilith tried to get a hard stain out, but nothing worked. Quickly, Leighton found out that her problem was that Lilith was using a soap for windows when she should be using one for the floor.

As she was looking through her dance magazines, she got a notification on her phone, revealing the latest news about what's happening in Kansas. Poach Hare was going around a miniature golf course scaring away customers. Knowing that they have to act fast, she had to do something get a few girls out of detention to stop the monster hare.

Kiki thought real hard, then she spotted her magazine and got an idea, "Okay now," she announced. "I know we don't allow physical punishments in detention, but I thought we could have a little fun while we're cleaning." Taking a few feather dusters, she did a little dance routine in it while tilting her head. Observing carefully, Harley knew that a few of them had to sneak out in order to stop a monster.

Chanel suggested that herself, Dana, Presley Beth, and Julianna should go.

As they were doing the dance, Chanel, Dana, Presley Beth, and Julianna snuck out and were ready to transform.

**XxoxX**

"Mew Mew Chocolate!"

"Mew Mew Dumpling!"

"Mew Mew Peanut Butter!"

"Mew Mew Jelly!"

At the miniature golf course, Poach Hare was eating orange golf balls, thinking that they were carrots. Mew Mew Chocolate used her The Striped Sword against the monster, Mew Mew Dumpling used her Crested Umbrella, Mew Mew Peanut Butter swinged her Silky Lasso, and Mew Mew Jelly used her Anartia Fans. Not knowing what to do, Mew Mew Chocolate used her sword to free the other golf balls, which caused the Poach Hare to slip and slide.

*Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace,

Mew Mew Style in your face!*

Just like that, Poach Hare turned back into a normal hare.

As everyone was cheering for the Mew Mews, Mew Mew Jelly spotted a healthy Dean Dennis was a flirtatious Nurse that looked a lot like something from a beauty magazine. "Is that Dean Dennis with Nurse Millward?" she whispered to her twin sister.

"Yeah," whispered Mew Mew Peanut Butter. "And look down."

Looking down, she could see that their holding hands, which means one thing.

*Dean Dennis is in love,* Mew Mew Jelly thought to herself. *Wait until Harley hears about this.*

**XxoxX**

Back at Cyrus K. Holliday Boarding School, Lilith and Leighton were both learning a few steps from Grease when Chanel, Dana, Presley Beth, and Julianna came in, "Nice timing girls," whispered Harley. "We're lucky that Lilith was too busy getting her dance moves right while Leighton writes down her report on dancing in detention."

"'Dancing in Detention'," whispered Dana. "That sounds like a good article name."

"By the way," Julianna whispered, "we saw your uncle with Nurse Millward. I think they're dating."

"Talk about 'Hello Nurse'," replied Presley Beth quietly.

"They *are* dating," whispered Harley. "Two years ago, Nurse Lylah Millward was trying to look for a job when she spotted my uncle panicking about a shortage of bandages and cough medicine. Nurse Millward calmed him down by giving him the latest issue of Medical Mayhem Magazine. Seeing an article on the top brand on bandages and cough medicine, he hired and fell in love with her, "Faculty members dating each other," laughed Lilith. "That's highly lame."

"This won't be good for the Cyrus K Chronicle," groaned Leighton. "I like Dean Dennis and Nurse Millward together, just like Coach Howland and Ms. Benjamin."

Feeling nervous, Ms. Benjamin looked and her watch and realizes that detention is over. "Okay, girls," she announced. "Remember to be more careful when it comes to allergies, tests, and privacy."

"We will," everyone agreed, except for Lilith, who would rather go to the mall than listen to Ms. Benjamin.

**XxoxX **

Later that night at the lounge, Dean Dennis and Nurse Millward were enjoying the movie "Titanic" when Harley comes in with some popcorn, "You got the kind with extra butter," Dean Dennis smiled. "My favorite."

"Hey Uncle Allen" replied Harley, "Danna took the rabbits back to the pet shelter, so we won't see you have an allergy attack and we cleaned up the music dept. for you."

"That's good," replied Dean Dennis, "Because the janitorial team is at that cleanliness convention in Topeka and someone's gotta keep the place spotless. We don't want any trash talk."

Nurse Millward laughed at his little joke, "Oh, Allen" she smiled, "You and your humor."

Harley smiled at the cute couple.

**The End.**


	26. Ptera Picnic

In the spring time, Harley. On this first day of spring, it was the annual school picnic. The ACS decided to use the meeting for a McCart hunt and help out for the faculty. Chanel and Danna were getting out the chocolate dumplings, Presley Beth and Julliana were making caramel apple, Harley and Carla were taste testing some stuffed olives, and Vada and Saatvika were fixing up grilled cheese sandwiches.

Meanwhile, Kiki was taste testing the food to see if everything's ready for the after school picnic when she some some sparkles by the banana pudding. By the dessert table were four beautiful girls in yellow witch attire. "Daisy, Dafodil, Rose, Sunny," she smiled. "So glad you can make it."

"You know, girls," Daisy said, "wherever we go, it feels like everyone has known us."

**XxoxX**

As the girls were finishing up the finishing touches to the picnic food, Kiki and the Spell Bells came up. Everyone but Chanel was stoked to see the appearance of the Spell Belles.

"Girls," Ms. Benjamin said, "I like you to meet the Spell Belles: Sunny, Daisy, Rosie, and Dafodil. Their going to perform here as the picnic entertainment. Also, they're a lookout for any McCart Bug activity."

"Wait," Chanel interrupted. "Are you saying that their 'real' witches? Because I heard rumors of witchcraft all around France."

"It's true," Rosie replied as she poofed roses into her hands, "We're actual witches."

"Oh, my God!" Daisy exclaimed. "Look at all those mini pudding cups. Their good enough to eat."

"Daisy," Sunny replied, "easy on the pudding cups. Their for the students."

Daisy got upset, but then she remembered that she could make her own pudding. Using her flower magic, she made a daisy-shaped bowl of banana pudding.

"Easy, girls," Kiki said to the witches. "Dean Dennis is having a little cutbacks and you girls were the best money can buy."

"Don't worry," replied Sunny. "We work for ingredients for our po-I mean recipes."

**XxoxX**

At the picnic, Dean Dennis, Nurse Millward, Coach Howland, Mrs. Georgeson, and Mr. Janson were preparing the grill while chatting and making jokes. Harley came up to check on her uncle.

"Harley, my niece," Dean Dennis smiled. "How about you be the test subject for one of my burgers."

"I'd be happy, too," answered Harley with a smile.

Once Harley took a bite, she became more disgusted than amused. "These burgers taste terrible," she growled. "What type of burgers did you get?"

Dean Dennis showed an empty box of the burgers that he used,

Cheapy Craig's Beef Burgers

"Uncle Allen," Harley growled. "Nobody wants this stuff. These are considered one of the worst meat products in America."

"You did your American food studies," replied Dean Dennis.

"With a little help from Vada," Harley corrected.

"Nevermind them," Mr. Janson said. "Mostly the students come here for the desserts."

"I know that students wouldn't like health-styled chips," Coach Howland replied. "But they should eat whatever they want, as long as they watch their portions."

"YAAAHOOOOO!" shouted a voice from behind.

"Speaking of portions and desserts," asked Mrs. Georgeson, "how much desserts did Daisy of the Spell Belles eat?"

"100 cups!" shouted Daisy as she barged out of the school like a crazy person.

Everyone started to worry about Daisy, so they turned to Ms. Benjamin to ask what happened. "She ate all the desserts" she explained. "She gets this way every time they do a school picnic gig."

"Though Daisy has eaten sweets before," Rosie continued while coming out, "feminine cravings can be out of control."

"Did you see our cookbook, 'Baking The Belles with The Spell Belles'?" asked Dafodil softly.

"No," Dean Dennis replied, "but one of my nieces friends, Vada, does."

"Oh, yeah." recalled Sunny. "Vada Kesley, that girl from Thailand who shows us those soup recipes."

Worried that Daisy would destroy Kansas City; they decided to go after them. Danna and the Spell Belles on the other hand decided to stay here so they won't disappoint the students.

_Mew Mew Metamorphosis._

**XxoxX**

Meanwhile, at the mini-golf course, Poach was wearing a dark cloak spying on a new pterodactyl skeleton. "Okay now, my little McCart Bug." whispered the evil alien. "Go towards that pterodactyl and turn him into a monster."

*This is just like those historical documents about a deserted island that secretly clones dinosaurs,* he thought to himself.

With one bite, the McCart Bug turned the pterodactyl skeleton into a monster, terrorizing the patrons.

**XxoxX**

Elsewhere in Kansas City, the Mew Mews, minus Dumpling, gathered around to find any results for the hyperactive witch.

"Jell and I didn't see here at the mall," Mew Mew Peanut Butter answered sadly.

"She's not even at the zoo," answered Mew Mew Sundae with a frown. "But there was a scouting troop who wanted an autograph from mwa and Mew Mew Vanilla."

"And she's not at the park," answered Mew Mew Cupcake. "Chocolate on the other hand did find a flier for an unveiling at the golf course for a new pterodactyl skeleton."

Just then, Dreamheart showed the Mew Mews a vision of the mini-golf course being terrorized by McCart Ptera. Not wanting the patrons to get hurt, they headed off to the golf course.

**XxoxX**

Back at school, patrons were coming in, but the food wasn't ready. So, the Spell Belles and Danna decided to perform to liven up the crowd. In a snap, they sang Janis Joplin's Piece of My Heart, much to the delight of the students and the faculty. Once Danna was done with her solo, she got a vision from Dreamheart of McCart Ptera and decided to go after her friends. She hid under an empty table so nobody would suspect.

Mew Mew Dumpling, Metamorphosis.

Knowing that Mew Mew Dumpling needed help, they placed a little back of her wings. She didn't suspect a thing.

**XxoxX**

At the golf course, McCart Ptera was continuing to scare away the patrons of the golf course when The Mew Mews used their weapons against them. Suddenly, McCart Ptera did a supersonic scream towards them. Just as it was about to destroy the Mew Mews, a blast came out of nowhere. It was Mew Mew Dumpling; she came just in time to help the Mew Mews. "Sorry to rain on your parade." shouted Mew Mew Dumpling.

"Right in time, Dumpling," Chocolate smiled as she sees something glowing on her back.

Once she came to her back, she got the glowing bag and opened it, revealing to be glittery butterflies that smelled like sunflowers, daffodils, daisies, and roses. Knowing this, that this was The Spell Belles attempt to help them. While McCart Ptera was distracted, the Mew Mews decided to do their attack.

_Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace_

_Mew Mew Style, In Your Face_

Just like that, McCart Ptera turned back into a skeleton. Dreamheart then came in, twirled its feathers and placed it up. the Mew Mews were amazed by Dreamheart's ability to fix things up in a snap. Thinking that this could be handy, they decided to do it next time a monster causes a lot of damage.

"Woo, hoo, hoo!" shouted Daisy as she was making raining yellow gumballs.

Remembering what they learned from health class, they believed that she could have a sugar crash. After Daisy turned a worn out crane game into a new one capable of winning a prize, she wore out. "I do declare," she sighed, "that was some sugar rush."

"Do you think you have enough energy to send us back to CKH?" whispered Vanilla. "We gotta get to the picnic before they rush to the desserts."

With one nod, Daisy used her magic to send them back from the empty snack bar to the CKH picnic.

**XxoxX**

Back at the picnic, everyone was getting a little sick of the cheap burgers Dean Dennis placed out. Fearing that the picnic would be ruin and Dean Dennis would be really upset, The Spell Belles used her magic to change the food from gross to delicious.

Everywhere, there was gourmet-styled burgers, vegetable sticks, baked chips, low fat cookies and cake, licorice, jelly beans and regular and soy chocolate milk. The food smelled so good, that everyone got in, "These burgers are delicious" shouted a student.

"Best burgers ever.," shouted another.

"What happen to the burgers?" asked Dean Dennis.

"Looks like a little cooking magic" Danna exaggerated as she and her friends came in.

"Danna" said Dean Dennis, "Your performance with The Spell Belles really brought up the crowd and it kept them from going crazy."

"Thank you." replied Danna as she turned to The Spell Belles and winked at them.

**The End.**


	27. Wild Wings on A Buffalo

In the forests of Kansas City, Chanel and Danna were camping out for the night. As Danna was sleeping, Chanel stares at her lovingly. In the sky, Chanel imagined star versions of her and Danna ballroom dancing. Before both of them could kiss, a frog croaked, snapping her out of her daydreaming.

As the frog hopped into the distance, Chanel followed it, because she had to do a homework assignment on frogs. As she followed the frog to a log stump with Native-American symbols carved in, she felt something hard. She remembered that tigers had powerful claws, so she decided to go Mew Mew Chocolate on them.

_Mew Mew Chocolate: metamorphosis!_

Sensing her Mew Mew activation, Danna woke up and followed the magic.

As she caught up to her friend, she saw Mew Mew Chocolate digging up a whole. Out of the whole came a time capsule with a familiar label.

_Cyrus K. Holliday_

_Class of '91._

Seeing this, it was a time capsule from the early '90s of CKH. In the time capsule were some Queen albums, New Kids on the Block posters, Cyndi Lauper accessories, and a few Native-American songs, "These are some strange songs," admitted Danna. "'Well of a Time,' 'Wild Wings on A Buffalo,' 'Vitality Holdings,' and 'Snow Valley'."

Luckily, Danna knew music so she decided to read these for study hall.

**XxoxX**

The next afternoon, Danna needed to get her mind off the songs after reading it so many times. Unfortunately, they played reality shows with musical guests, Top 10 song specials, and live concert performances. Danna couldn't take it, "Alright!" shouted Danna. "I can't take it! I've got to perform those songs!"

Quickly as she could, Danna rushed over to her dorm, got out her guitar, and started playing the songs. Lilith and her crew look at them in confusion. Wanting to humiliate her, they decided to upstage her during their radio gig Friday evening.

**XxoxX**

Meanwhile, Poach was listening to some Radio Kre89 and listening to Horr-Tran and the Stellarnovaz. Dreadfully, he sang their songs. Aretha and Crossni were both arriving to the spaceship when they heard Poach's terrible singing, "Boss!" shouted Crossni. "You know you sing like a Maplebrook Buffalo on Buf-41."

"Come on," whined Poach. "They're a great band."

"What's worse than hearing your voice is cleaning up after the Edgeriver turtles," insulted Crossni as she left.

Offended by the insult, Poach decided to use a Poach Bug on a buffalo on Earth.

XxoxX

The Poach Bug was flying around Kansas City, the bug spotted a visiting buffalo at city hall. As children were coming up to the beast, Poach Bug bit it and made the buffalo into a monster.

XxoxX

Back in Danna's dorm, Danna was having trouble getting the song right. At the door, Chanel came in feeling very concern. "Danna," she asked, "Are you okay? You're going to miss out on the apple creme brûlée in the cafeteria."

"I'm sorry," Danna groaned, "but I'm having trouble getting the right notes to these Native-American songs. So far I got 'Well of a Time,' 'Vitality Holdings,' and 'Snow Valley' done, but now I have to do 'Wild Wings on A Buffalo'."

Remembering from the travel guides, Chanel recalled a music shop that can understand Native-American songs.

XxoxX

After dinner, Chanel and Danna were walking to the shop. During their walk, Chanel could not help but look at Danna.

As they got to Brown Street, they spotted families running away from Poach Buffalo, "Looks like we got a rowdy rodeo on our hands," guessed Danna.

_Mew Mew Dumpling: metamorphosis!_

_Mew Mew Chocolate: metamorphosis!_

XxoxX

They found Poach Buffalo knocking off a balloon kart and making the balloons float all the way up to the sky. Seeing the crisis, Mew Mew Dumpling realized something.

"I think I finally got the song right," she declared, "Chocolate, care to dance battle while I do the song?"

Hearing this, Mew Mew Chocolate nodded her head. Danna borrowed an old guitar from a group of street performers and started to sing.

_A taste the power of the come and go_

_On the wild wings on a buffalo_

_I've fallen for those in this little land_

_Now i'm with you to have this stand._

During the performance, Mew Mew Chocolate tricked Poach Buffalo into a dead end. When he got trapped with, Mew Mews Chocolate and Dumpling decided to do the honors.

_Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew grace,_

_Mew Mew Style in your face!_

And just like that, Poach Buffalo changed back into the visiting buffalo. Everyone cheered for the two heroes. After Mew Mew Dumpling returned the guitar to the street performers, she heard them talking the ship name for Mew Mews Chocolate and Dumpling, "Chocolate Dumpling." Hearing the words, Mew Mew Dumpling knew that Mew Mew Chocolate liked her, which made her smile.

**XxoxX**

Later that day, Chanel and Danna went to Riverrock music store, which was the only music shop in town cabable of translating Native American music. Inside, they met the owner, Braylen Underhill, who was a Native-American man with were '90s apparel. After Danna and Chanel explained to them about the songs, he told them that he wrote the songs. It was there they realized that Braylen was a CKH student. He explained to the girls that back in his days, he wrote songs for those that were gay and lesbian, and at that time, gay and lesbian marriage wasn't legal in Kansas. Hoping that the songs would stay safe until legalization, Braylen buried the songs in the time capsule.

During his speech, Chanel looks at Danna and Danna looks at Chanel. Inspired by why he hid them in the time capsule, they decided to perform the songs on the radio show.

**XxoxX**

Two days later, at the CKH School's radio station, Leighton Morce announced the first performance of the songs by since 1991. Vada played the flute, Carla and Presley Beth played guitars, Julianna played the violin, Danna played the drums, and Rodrigo was playing bongos while Saatvika sang the lyrics. Harley and Chanel, on the other hand, were both watching their friends perform.

Afterwards, everyone cheered for the songs written by Braylen Underhill, CKH alumni of 1991.

Just then, Lilith and her crew were coming in late, because they had to freshen up to be on the show.

"Lilith" said Leighton, "you're too late to be on the show. We've been getting posts about Braylen Underhill songs."

Lilith was mad because she missed out on the whole thing, but then Ms. Benjamin came in and told the girls to leave. Afterwards, it was Ms. Benjamin's turn to tell the students about basic Chinese acrobatic steps. Wanting to support their teacher, the others decided to stay.

**The End**

**Author's Note: Brown Street is a homage to Zoey Hanson's voice actress, Amanda Brown.**


	28. A Dream A Dove

Saatvika, Presley Beth and Juliana were having some chicken breasts stuffing and bananas for lunch. On Presley Beth's, she spread peanut butter on her banana. It was peanut butter and banana sandwich without the bread. After she took a bite she saw that Miss Benjamin was tired, "I do declare" said Julliana, "This dance competition means a lot to Miss. Benjamin"

"I know" agreed Saatvika, "Practicing for the show for a month would do that for you."

After she ate up her lunch, she lied down on the ground, much to the horror of the students. "Don't worry partners" shouted Presley Beth, "We're going to take her to the nurse's office."

By the ankle, Presley Beth grabbed Miss. Benjamin to the nurse's office. Worried that she'll get hurt even more, Saatvika and Juliana helped them out.

XxoxX

In the nurse's office, Coach Landon was going over some homework for health class, *I would rather make out with Coach Howland than grade Earth homework* she thought to herself.

Saatvika, Presley Beth, and Juliana came in with an exhausted Kiki Benjamin. Coach Landon was confused because she thought that Miss. Benjamin was suppose to be in the competition, but overworking herself made her exhausted, "She's entering the competition in order to get some extra money for the school's music dept. Coach Landon suddenly became disgusted because of their *charity work*. Think about what they said, she could lie to Coach Howland and compete in the competition with him.

XxoxX

In the employee lounge, Coach Howland was having some ramen noodle when he spotted Coach Landon coming in with a false sad face, "Coach Landon" Coach Howland asked in consideration, "What happened?"

"Miss. Benjamin broke her leg while practicing her dancing" Coach Landon lied, "Now that she won't be teaching, someone has to compete in the Valentine's Day dance competition without you. Maybe I could"

Without any other option, Coach Howland decided to do it.

XxoxX

Meanwhile on his ship, Poach McCartnet was working on a traditional alien dance when got word that his spy was going to cheat in the Valentine's Day dance competition in order to steal the money, for fire. Fearing that the Mew Mews would ruin his evil plans, he sent another one of his robotic bugs to keep them distracted.

XxoxX

On Earth, a McCart Bug found a dove eating worms and bit it, turning it into a mutant dove

XxoxX

Meanwhile, Coach Landon was being the substitute advisor for the Animal Caretakers Society, much to the horror of the girls. They knew that if Coach Landon found out about the real option, everything would be ruined. Outside, the McCart Dove was using his supersonic scream. While the girls watch in horror, Coach Landon smiled evilly.

Thinking quickly Carla got out some cupcakes she got at the school store and did some juggling, "Who says you can have junkfood in your school clubs?" Coach Landon asked angrily, "It'll turn you into a pig."

"Relax, Coach" giggled Carla, "These are low-fat cupcakes. Dean Dennis says that CKH Boarding School sells low fat pastries and baked potato chips in case of any junk food cravings."

Outraged, Coach Landon tried to confiscate the cupcakes, only for Carla and Harley to toss them at her. Then Harley got out a pie she was working on for their targeting practice and tossed it at her, "Saatvika, Presley Beth, Juliana" she whispered, "Go stop the McCart Dove while Coach Landon is distracted."

In the empty hallway, the three Mew Mews transformed.

_Mew Mew Sundae_

_Mew Mew Peanut Butter_

_Mew Mew Jelly_

_Metamorphosis_

XxoxX

At the dance competition, competitors were getting ready when they spotted the giant dove, "Hey, Birdface!" shouted Mew Mew Sundae, "It's the Time Of Their Life."

McCart Dove was angered by the appearance of the three Mew Mews. During the fight Mew Mew Sundae used her Illusion Staff, Mew Mew Peanut Butter used Silky Lasso, and Mew Mew Jelly used her Anartia Fans.

_Mew Mew Style_

_Mew Mew Grace_

_Mew Mew Style In Your Face_

And just like that, McCart Dove was turned back into a regular dove. Everyone cheered for the Mew Mews, including Mavis, who is one of the judges in the competition. In her hands, a cat with super pointy ears came up and petted them, "Looks like Mavis has got a new roommate" guessed Presley Beth"

"Actually," corrected Mavis, "I had this cat for five years. 'Kaliyah' must've got out when I left my window open before air. My psychiatrist told me that it helps soothes nerves. I've been getting this sort of thing ever since I have up two valuable things."

Mew Mew Sundae, Mew Mew Peanut Butter and Mew Mew Jelly were confused, but they decided to go back to CKH to check on Miss. Benjamin and the other girls. Also, tomorrow is their weekly room inspection and they don't want PB to get in trouble for having a messy room again.

XxoxX

Back in the nurse's office, Kiki was starting to recover from all that dancing. By the peek of the door, she could see an angry Coach Landon changing. It turns out Coach Landon is actually Crossni Laupnet. "This is an outrage," growled Coach Landon, "I think I have pie in my ear."

Angry and horrified, Kiki opened the door, "I knew I hated your for a reason" said Miss. Benjamin angrily as Crossni turned around.

"Well, well, well" laughed Crossni "The Pale Pudding has found out who I really am. Poach sent me here to find trouble on this miserable planet. After I heard rumors of your lame Mew Mew Power, we had to do something about if."

"You deceitful alien!" exclaimed Kiki.

"And it is true that I love Coach Howland," professed Crossni "The minute your out of the picture, I'll marry him and becomes Coach Howland-Laupnet."

"You can't marry him that fast" explained Kiki, "They'll think your crazy."

_Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis_

In the office, Mew Mew Pudding and Crossni fought off each other's. Little did they know is that the other girls saw the whole thing and were paralyzed that Coach Landon and Crossni are the same person, "This does explain why she's so rude to the other students" admitted Harley as she adjusted her glasses, "We got to help her.

_Mew Mew Metamorphosis_

As both faculty members barged through the door, the girls posed, "Hello Coach!" replied Harley "Sounds like you won't be cheating in the competition after all."

"Hello, Mew Mew Pukes!" laughed Crossni, "Poach sent me to Earth to spy on the humans. I never thought that the ACS would actually be a new Mew Mew team."

"Puke on this" shouted Mew Mew Dumpling as she used her Crested Umbrella on her.

By the door, the other three Mew Mews caught up to them, "Looks I won't marry my Zander after all." groaned an semi-conscious Crossni.

Hearing this, Mew Mews Sundae, Peanut Butter and Jelly knew that it was Coach Landon's true alien form. Crossni couldn't handle the girls goody two-shoes behavior, so she left for the spaceship.

XxoxX

Back in the nurse's offices, Miss. Benjamin spotted an injured Coach Howland, "Zander" gasped Kiki, "What are you doing here?"

"Spranged my ankle during soccer practice" explained Coach Landon, "So I called the mayor and forfeited the contest at the last minute."

"I know it's disappointed to cancel at the last minute," admitted Vada, "But it's important for the injured person to rest."

"What happened to Coach Landon?" asked Coach Howland, "Last I saw she came here."

"She resigned" exaggerated Miss. Benjamin "She couldn't take The ACS's love for nature anymore."

"That's a relief" Coach Landon smiled with relief, "A lot of the girls were always complaining about her rudeness and not paying attention to them during a fitness test."

"Now where am I going to find a female gym teacher now?" asked Coach Benjamin,

"You know," replied Coach Howland, "I have a friend from college who might be perfect."

"Thanks, Zander" replied Kiki, "We don't want any complaints of a missing gym teacher."

**The End.**

**Thank you Kelly Preston, you're becoming a true Jetstream.(October 13, 1962 – July 12, 2020)**


	29. She Blinded Me With Salamanders

In a hallway, Saatvika and Rodrigo were finding a quiet place to study for their science test. While looking around, they found a door with cobwebs and dust on it. Not knowing what it said, Rodrigo wiped the dust off of it.

_Zoology 101_

"I read about this in the CKH Handbook," Rodrigo recalled. "This is where they use to dissect salamanders."

Saatvika remembered that her mother was once an exchange student to England where she dissected frogs and it was only thing she hated during her time.

When they got inside the room, they saw old science equipment and fossils of salamanders. Saatvika was sad, because back in the '70s they use to dissect animals and many students hated doing that. Feeling bad for Saatvika's hatred for dissection, Rodrigo comforted her.

"This room is loco," Saatvika admitted.

"I know," Rodrigo replied. "Dean Dennis believed that this room is haunted by salamander ghosts, he dissected a frog once and had a nightmare that frogs were dissecting him. Harley told me about it."

"She told me the same story, too," Saatvika recalled. "This is why he can't have frog legs."

Not wanting to get a bad grade on their science test, they started studying.

**XxoxX**

In the teacher's lounge, Ms. Benjamin was doing a Sugar Rush crossword puzzle when Coach Howland came in with a Latina woman with armpit length black hair and was in gym apparel. When Ms. Benjamin was finished, she spotted Coach Howland with his old college friend. "You must be the new gym teacher," she guessed.

"That's right," the Latina lady replied. "Kailey Viteri, former aerobics major and new girls' gym teacher. Zander has told me all about you and the other Animal Caretaker Society members."

"That's us," Ms. Benjamin chuckled nervously, "learning about Kansas's wildlife."

Coach Viteri was a little confused, but was glad that she had a new job.

**XxoxX**

During gym class the next day, Coach Viteri was teaching gym class to the students. The replacement gym teacher, far better than Coach Landon, delighted everyone. During their game of dodge ball, everyone started gossiping about Rodrigo and Saatvika going into the abandoned Zoology 101 room.

Outside of gym class later on, Coach Viteri was going over some notes when she met the ACS. The girls were stunned, because Coach Viteri was more polite than Coach Landon. "Zander had told me all about you girls," she explained. "I heard rumors that one of you were going into the old Zoology 101 room for studying."

"It was me," admitted Saatvika. "Rodrigo and I wanted some study time. Chanel and Vada were watching a biopic about women's rights, which the acting is considered terrible, the library is being used for a book signing of a 1980s alumni, and Rodrigo's room is being used for a Road Smashers tournament."

Instead of getting irritated, Coach Viteri smiled. "I remember when me and my big brother use to sneak into an old library for some quiet time. Our parents never knew of course, because we only go on Mondays and Thursdays when its not raining outside.

**XxoxX**

Meanwhile on his ship, Poach was working on a little plastic wrap on door gambit when he hears Aretha and Crossni come in.

"I can't believe that I blew spying on the human for Poach," complained Crossni.

"Enough complaining," replied Aretha. "We're already having some troubles now."

Just then, Crossni realized something. "If we could do it on live animals," she said, "we can do it on skeletons, too."

Instead of going through the door, they turned away. Poach was so mad at the backfired prank, he fell for his own prank."Darn my backfire pranks." he groaned to himself.

**XxoxX**

A few minutes later on Earth, the McCart Bug was going around the place when it found a skull of a salamander dissected in the '70s.

**XxoxX**

Elsewhere, Saatvika was heading over to the old Zoology 101 when Bok Choy sensed danger, "What is it, Congee?" she whispered to her Mini-Mew.

"Wéixiǎn! Wéixiǎn! (Danger! Danger!)" answered Congee.

Remembering the advice Ms. Benjamin gave them, Congee sensed danger nearby. Luckily, she remembered that Rodrigo will be running late because he had to return some overdue library books and will be picking up dinner for the two of them.

_Mew Mew Sundae, Metamorphosis._

**XxoxX**

In the cafeteria, McCart Salamander was tearing up the place and everyone was running out for safety.

"This is terrible!" Dean Dennis shouted, "The cafeteria is becoming a wreck an the superintendent is going to fire me!"

"No problem, sir!" shouted Mew Mew Sundae from behind. "You get to safety while we handle this!"

Dean Dennis was surprised by Mew Mew Sundae's appearance, but he didn't want to get hurt nor fired. So he did what Mew Mew Sundae said. As quick as she could, Mew Mew Sundae used her chameleon powers and her Illusion Staff to stop McCart Salamander. Suddenly, a group of arrows pop out of nowhere and behind McCart Salamander, were Mew Mew Honey and Lotus Leaf.

"Just in time, Honey!" shouted Mew Mew Sundae.

"I couldn't just leave behind our movie star now, could I?" asked Mew Mew Honey. "Now let's settle this salamander."

Before they could do that, Aretha came out of the kitchen and sang. Using her powerful singing voice, Aretha brainwashed the Mew Mews into being her slaves. Little did Aretha know was that her singing didn't affect Mini-Mews because they were robots. Congee and Lotus Leaf knew they needed to save their owners. Using their big hearts and their tiny brains, they found some metal utensils leftover. Using some cafeteria tableware as a catapult, they aimed the pointy forks towards Aretha and McCart Salamander, causing Mew Mews Sundae and Honey to snap out of the hypnosis.

"I don't know what happened," admitted Mew Mew Honey, "but let's give this salamander a singing feeling."

_Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace,_

_Mew Mew Style In Your Face_

And just like that, McCart Salamander turned back into a fossil. Worried that she would get in trouble, Aretha teleported back to the spaceship.

"What happened?" Mew Mew Sundae asked as she turned back into Saatvika. "The only thing I remember is Aretha's powerful singing."

"Xǐnǎo, Xǐnǎo!" shouted Congee and Lotus Leaf.

"If I remember from my Chinese lectures back in Australia," Mew Mew Honey said as she changed back to Harley, "I say that Aretha must've brainwashed us into being her slaves."

With silent mouths, Congee and Lotus Leaf nodded their heads.

While they were cuddling their owners, Saatvika got a text.

_I'm at Zoology 101, got pizza._

_Xoxoxo Rodrigo._

"Go to him, Saat," smiled Harley. "I've got to go to a bingo tournament with Uncle Allen."

With a big smile, Saatvika headed off to Zoology 101 to meet up with Rodrigo.

**XxoxX**

The next day, Saatvika and Rodrigo was taking the ACS, Ms. Benjamin, and Dean Dennis to the abandoned Zoology 101. Dean Dennis wasn't so sure about going in, but Harley encouraged him thanks to some honey almond cookies that Ms. Benjamin made last night. Smiling at his niece, Dean Dennis took a cookie and ate it.

Inside the room, they looked around to find that the place was abandoned and old. Remembering a letter from the superintendent that they needed a study room for those who want to study for tests, he decided to use this as a study room. Everyone cheered.

**The End**


	30. Please Don't Goat Around

It was a sunny day and our heroes were getting out of their dance class with Miss. Benjamin. Harley was going to her locker when she spotted her uncle hiding in the closet. She was annoyed, because on this particular day, Dean Dennis gets nervous the most. Carla and Vada came up to her, looking confused, "What's wrong with your uncle" asked Carla.

"It's April Fool's Day," Harley explained "It's his least favorite day of the year and he always goes into hiding."

But little did they know, is that Lilith's three cohorts heard the entire thing, "Did you get all that on your phone?" asked Brielle

"Sure did" Rylee answered, "Gonna text this to Lilith right away, those ACS Scoundrels are gonna get what's coming to them."

"Yeah" Peyton said evilly, "This will be a prank no one will ever forget."

**XxoxX**

On his ship, Poach was going through the exotic animals he stole, when he spotted Crossni tossing dirty laundry at him. "Stop it you monster clown" shouted Poach, "I'm trying to think"

"Can't you take a joke" asked Crossni.

"NO!" Poach answered angrily, "And now you just ruined my concentration."

Just then, he thought up a way to take care of the Mew Mews. He got out a Poach Bug and told it to go to Earth.

**XxoxX**

Once there, the Poach Bug found a goat on a farm minding it's own business. He took a bite out of the goat and the goat turned into a monster.

**XxoxX**

Back at the CKH, our heroes were looking around with silly string, pillows stuffed with feathers, and honey in their hands when they spotted Miss. Benjamin feeling bummed. They placed their prank gear ontop of the healthy soda machine and rushed up to their teacher, wondering what is wrong, "I've been duped" Kiki growled, "I got a love letter from Coach Howland saying that we'll have a romantic picnic in the courtyard, only to find a picnic filled with mud pies, fake spiders, and expensive cosmetics."

"Wait" though Harley, "Expensive cosmetics, that's got be a Lilith prank."

"It is" answered Miss. Benjamin, "She's the only one I know who would use expensive cosmetics and use sequin table clothes."

**XxoxX**

In the principal's office, Lilith was sneaking around the place. Lucky for her, Dean Dennis is on another bathroom break.

Lilith got out her phone and it started to play Harmony Heaven music over the intercom.

"That's the latest Harmony Heaven single, "Fountain Brewing" said Vada.

"We all know how much my uncle hates Harmony Heaven" recalled Harley, "Because he remembered seeing them look like fools at celebrity events. Remember first season of Let's All Dance Until We're Sick."

"Oh yeah" recalled Carla, "The part where they kept bothering the dancers with their lack of social distancing."

On their phones, they saw a livestream recorded by Leighton, "There's trouble at a picnic birthday party at the park," announced Leighton, "A goat monster is eating up all the birthday cakes. Is this the birthday bash of a lifetime.

On the video, Carla recognized a cake-themed kart, "That's the Takes the Cake kart Sugar Rush kart." recalled Carla, "No one messes with a popular candy-themed video game.

_Mew Mew Honey_

_Mew Mew Cupcake_

_Mew Mew Vanilla_

_Mew Mew Sundae_

**XxoxX**

Five minutes later, Mew Mews Honey, Cupcake, Vanilla, and Sundae were arriving at the park where they spotted Poach Goat eating the birthday cake, "Okay" growled Mew Mew Vanilla, "I hate it when they don't allow the guest of honor get the first slice."

"Vada" replied Mew Mew Honey, "Easy, it's only a cake."

"Oh yeah" growled Mew Mew Vanilla as she took a baseball bat and a blindfold, "Well here's a dale dale beating of a lifetime."

Once Vada place the blindfold on, she attacked the goat like a real piñata. After Poach Goat fell down, it was time for the final pose attack

_Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace_

_Mew Mew Style In Your Face._

Just like that, the goat changed back to normal and everything changed back to normal.

**XxoxX**

Back at CKH, they saw Dean Dennis curling up while still listening to Harmony Heaven music. Once the girls helped him up, the music stopped playing, "Darn it" shouted Lilith on the intercom, "My phone just died,"

"What did you expect?" Rylee groaned, 'You had to use your phone during class."

Everyone was petrified, because Lilith pulled a really annoying and traumatizing prank. Seeing the prank equipment on one of the soda machines, Dean Dennis got an idea.

**XxoxX**

At the Dean's office, Lilith and her crew were coming out of it when the tubes of honey fell onto them. Just as they thought that the honey prank was over, they tripped over some feather pillows and had silly string all over Lilith and her crew. In front of them, everyone laughed at the mean girl and her posse, "So, Lilith" Dean Dennis, "You must know very well not to use the intercom as a dog, I'm afraid serving kitchen duties is a suitable punishment for you and your friends."

Annoyed, all four girls make their way to the cafeteria to fix up some food. Dean Dennis could remember all the time he and his brother, 'Axel' pulled pranks on some of the patrons at the circus, including Harley's mother. Harley thought about her missing mother, 'Andrea' and how she use to teach her acrobats, making sea shell jewelry together with her, and going through garage sales all over Australia.

The next day, Dean Dennis and Harley were at a garage sale, "I'm glad that April Fool's Day is over with" sighed Dean Dennis with relief "Otherwise, I would be the laughing stalk in the history of boarding schools."

"Uncle Dennis" Harley replied, "You've always made a fool

As they were looking around, Harley saw some seashell jewelry with ribbons in them, just like the ones she and her mom made before she disappeared.

**The End**


	31. Armadillo Aroma

At the school garden, The ACS girls were arriving to help out, "Tell me again why are we doing this, Harley?" asked Chanel, "You know i'm not a fond of gardening."

"It's a good thing to do for the school." answered Harley, "The groundskeeper is out sick with a cold and Uncle Allen needs somebody to weed the flowers in the garden."

"You know." Vada replied, "Flowers aren't the only thing to garden, they grow fruits, vegetables, and spices too."

"I know." Julianna replied, "I remember visiting a strawberry farm in Oklahoma. Our family was going to check out a Green Jesters concert."

"I always know how to handle dirt and mud." Presley Beth replied, "And you got the right girl for this job."

"Hey everyone." shouted Miss Benjamin, "Surprise to see that i'm supervising. I made a scene at the admissions team from Mali-U by doing a ring of fire with fire proof conditioner."

"Oh yeah." recalled Carla, "Leighton did a report about your act a few days ago and Dean Dennis decided to give you community service. Everyone has been talking about how everyone loves your dance classes."

"Because of my act." Miss. Benjamin said embarrassingly, "They crossed our school off their admissions list."

Over the next ten minutes, The ACS was taking care of the weedy garden. Chanel and Vada pulled out the weeds, Saatvika and Carla placed in new mulch, Danna and Harley watered the flowers, and Presley Beth and Julianna were placing in new flowers.

Little did they know, is that Curtis was watching the whole thing and was taking pictures of them, "Whoa, Harley," Curtis whispered as he wiped his nose, "You really know how to help."

The girls have volunteered to help out with the garden and they notice that Curtis is starting to get some allergies from the flowers.

XxoxX

Meanwhile, an armadillo at a river bank minding its own business. Behind it was another McCart Bug. The bug bit the armadillo and turned it into a monster.

XxoxX

In the garden, Fenfang and Dreamheart were both watching them. Fenfang pressed her paw against Dreamheart. Dreamheart placed his tale around Fenfang and she smiled.

"There are a few cliques in schools" explained Harley, "Goths, Skaters, Nerds, Hippies, Loners/Tough kids, Punk Rockers, Rappers, Fashionistas, Artist, Messy Ones, Surfers, Musicians, Jocks, Perky Girls, Mean Girls, Dancers, Tomboys, Rich Kids, Romantics, Weirdos, Adult Figures, and Prankster."

Just then, Curtis started dreaming like crazy. He barged out of the bench and fell down, "Curtis?" asked the ACS.

"Hey girls." greeted Curtis.

"What y'all doing spying on us?" Presley Beth asked in rage.

"Yeah." replied Miss. Benjamin, "I'm a better spy than you.

"I wanted to see what a hardworking girl Harley is." Curtis answered as he sneezed, "Unfortunately, the flower allergies is driving me crazy.

Just as soon as Curtis turned his head, Dreamheart was giving The ACS a vision of McCart Armadillo attacking the front of the school. Chanel, Vada, Saatvika, Carla, and Danna were too busy handling Curtis, so Harley Presley Beth and Julianna decided to handle it themselves.

Mew Mew Honey, Metamorphosis

Mew Mew Peanut Butter, Metamorphosis

Mew Mew Jelly, Metamorphosis

XxoxX

When they got there, they could see that everyone is already running away from the monster. Before McCart Armadillo had a chance to attack the trio, Dreamheart barged in and knocked it to the side. Mew Mew Honey got out her Beary Bow, Mew Mew Peanut Butter got out her Silky Lasso, and Mew Mew Jelly got out her Anartia Fans and they attacked the armadillo.

"Hey you, Armadillo Dummy!" shouted Lilith, "Your disturbing the peace."

With all the anger inside her, she tossed her chocolate mocha towards her. Unfortunately, McCart Armadillo scared her and her posse, "Lil." whispered Brielle, "Maybe we should go to our room before the you know what with your pants."

"Agreed." whispered Lilith as she and her posse ran inside.

Mew Mew Honey saw that the prop truck dropped a box of jungle people. In the box, she could see a bunch of fake vines. Thinking quick, she used them as rope to trap McCart Armadillo. To make it look pretty, Mew Mew Jelly made embroidered styled vines. Finally, they did the attack.

Mew Mew Style

Mew Mew Grace

Mew Mew Style

In Your Face

And just like that, McCart Armadillo was turned back into an armadillo and everyon cheered for the three Mew Mews.

"All in the days work, good patrons of CKH." smiled Mew Mew Honey.

XxoxX

Inside the school, they hid behind a bush and changed back. When they got out of the bush, they saw Nurse Millward helping Curtis recover, "Didn't you have a community garden in New York City?" she asked.

"We do." replied Curtis, "But I don't go there a lot. My little sister, 'Tilly' on the other hands loves gardening, but is extremely careful about bringing real flowers into our apartment.

Harley felt bad that her crush has a crazy flower allergy. "You know." Nurse Millward said to the allergy ridden cutie, "Maybe you should take a sick day tomorrow. Nothing is more important than your safety. Plus i'll inform your teachers to give you tomorrow's homework."

Not wanting his allergies to get out of control, he agreed to take the day off.

XxoxX

The next day, Curtis was his dorm going through the pictures he took of The ACS gardening. Most of them, were of Harley. As soon as he placed down his camera, Harley came out with some ramen noodle soup, painting she made of some caramels and some caramel cookies. Harley took the day off so she can nurse Curtis back to health. Her uncle was okay with it, because it's perfect for her student reputation to nurse another student to know that I like caramels." recalled Curtis.

"Of course." replied Harley, "Uncle Allen let me look at his permanent records so I can learn a little bit about you. Also, I read in the file that you had family troubles in New York City.

"Yeah," Curtis sadly admitted, "I have an older brother who's away all the time, 'Nolan' and you know about my little sister, 'Tilly'. My mom left me when I was eight to pursue music and I never got along well with my father. All he ever does is ignore me for his job. I wanted to get away from all the drama, so I signed up for the CKH online. Father wasn't okay with it, but I was done with his behavior."

Harley took a sip of her vanilla latte and asked how he was doing with his allergy recovery and his family troubles, "Despite my troubled past," said Curtis "I'll be fine."

The End.


	32. Deer, Pen Pal

In the library, Danna and Harley were returning some books when they spotted Carla by a computer. She was writing to her pen pal in Wichita- Khaleesi. Carla told them that Khaleesi was a star baseball player on her school team and was nominated homecoming queen, but loss to the head of the drama club. "And get this" Carla said "Khaleesi has invited me to her baseball game and insists on inviting a few of our ACS members."

From what Harley and Danna remember, Chanel has to volunteer at the pet shelter, Vada is going to try out some new noodle dishes with those insta noodle cups, Saatvika had an online interview with that Bollywood movie director for the summer, and The Twins are going to see that new Leo DiCaprio movie. With everyone being busy, Harley and Danna decided to join.

**XxoxX**

The next day, they arrived at Quincy Bristow High School, named after the founder of the popular Kansas themed fast food chain, Bristow's. In the administrations office, Carla, Harley, and Danna were waiting on Khaleesi when they spotted an Arabian-American girl wearing baseball apparel feeling bummed. Knowing this, that was Carla's pen pal 'Khaleesi'. "Khaleesi?" she asked in consideration, "I'm 'Carla Bello' and these are my friends: Harley Dennis' and Danna Coste.

"Hello" replied Khaleesi, "And about the whole baseball thing. . . . I'm afraid that you won't be able to see the game."

Carla, Danna, Harley were horrified, because they came all this way from the Buddy Ride app to meet her and they not going to see her latest game.

**XxoxX**

Meanwhile on his ship, the evil Poach McCartnet was practicing his Poachseball skills, which is like baseball of his planet. As he was a bout to hit his next ball, Aretha Traplin interrupted her boss with her beautiful singing, "Hey there, boss" she said, "I've got a surprise for you on Earth."

On the computer screen, she showed a mutated deer causing trouble in Wichita, "Since you were too busy with your poachesball practice," she explained, "I thought I would do the bug thingy for you."

Poach was delighted, because Aretha was showing her a perfect way to control the helpless Earth animals. To repay her, he told her to go onto Earth and supervise Poach Deer.

**XxoxX**

Back on Earth, Khaleesi was explaining to her new friends that she has a huge crush on the coach's daughter and the coach wouldn't allow them to date. Danna, Harley, and Carla thought it was plain silly to not let two girls date, 'We remember from Saatvika's pictures of Mew Mew Mint and Mew Mew Zakuro holding hands." recalled Carla, "They were made for each other."

"You girls are fans of the Mew Mew Power" asked Khaleesi, "I have the bilingual English/Arabic edition. My papa suggested I get the bilingual English/Arabic edition so I can remember where I came from."

"Good for you" replied Carla.

Outside, the baseball team was running away from a giant deer monster, "Khaleesi" asked Carla, "Could you find this Karsyn person while we -ugh - get the baseball team to safety?"

"Sure thing," answered Khaleesi as she took off.

With the cost clear, Carla, Harley, and Danna transformed into their Mew Mew forms.

_Mew Mew Cupcake, Metamorphosis_

_Mew Mew Honey, Metamorphosis_

_Mew Mew Dumpling, Metamorphosis_

**XxoxX**

During the fight Mew Mew Honey used her The Beary Bow, Mew Mew Dumpling fought with her Crested Umbrella, and Mew Mew Cupcake tossed her Sprinkle Frisbee. This not only caused Poach Deer to crash into a hot dog kart next to the bleachers, but to trap an African-American girl with baseball clothes in it too. As quick as they could, Mew Mew Honey and Mew Mew Cupcake helped the girl out and told her to get to safety.

With all three Mew Mews together, they decided to take down the monster.

_Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace,_

_Mew Mew Style In Your Face_

And just like that, Poach Deer was destroyed.

They thought that the excitement was over, but then Aretha popped up and tossed sharp stakes at them. Luckily, Mew Mew Dumpling held them off with her Crested Umbrella. The reflexes were so strong, that it destroyed Aretha's dress, "This is a couture Victorturia Beckhurt dress!" growled Aretha.

"Looks like your torn up." joked Mew Mew Dumpling.

Angered by the joke, Aretha left.

"Now that Land Loather is out of the way," said Mew Mew Cupcake as she changed back to Carla, "Let's check on Khaleesi."

Mew Mews Dumpling and Honey changed back to Danna and Harley and nodded their heads in agreement.

**XxoxX**

Five minutes later, they caught up with Khaleesi and a familiar girl, "That's the girl we saved from the bleachers," whispered Danna.

"Hey, Khaleesi" shouted Carla, "Who's this?"

"This is, 'Karsyn'" explained Khaleesi, "Coach Linville's daughter."

Khaleesi explained to them that Karsyn broke up with her boyfriend for a specific reason and her mom is afraid that of what she is would ruin the baseball team's reputation. Not knowing what she was talking about, Karsyn showed them a letter she received from her locker.

_Dear Karsyn_

_I can't believe that you are bisexual_

_Why would I fall for some mutant like you._

_We're done and don't ever talk to me._

_Sincerely, Armando._

Seeing some stains on the letter, they thought it was blood, "Relax" replied Karsyn, "The red stuff is strawberry jelly. My dad owns a jelly shop here, 'Old Gold Jam'.

"I've seen that store online," Recalled Danna, "I heard donate money to poor villagers in Haiti, where I'm from."

To cheer her up, Khaleesi gave Karsyn a Sweet Surfer cookbook, with a special message.

_To Karsyn_

_You should make your own choices_

_And cakes from this book_

_I'll make sure you have a sweet future_

_Love Khaleesi._

In the book were recipes for blueberry muffins, peach cobbler, apple turnovers, and cinnamon rolls. Seeing the cookbook and the love confession, Karsyn felt much better.

By a door, a middle-aged baseball coach barged in feeling upset. She was Larsyn's mother, Coach Linville. She was upset because the deer incident destroyed the bleachers for the JR Baseball Summer Team coaches to sit on and the baseball team lost their confidence to qualify for the program. Quickly, Harley found a way to get their confidence back.

**XxoxX**

Twenty minutes later, the judges came in feeling concern about the baseball players. After bubbles popped out of nowhere Carla, Danna, and Harley were coming in dressed as clowns. By a corner, Khaleesi and Karsyn were helping them out by using a bubble machine that Khaleesi owns. Carla and Danna were doing gymnastics while Harley was juggling bananas, "Why was a banana afraid of failing a test" asked Danna "Because he's afraid the teacher would slip."

The judges started to laugh at Harley's joke, so did the other baseball players, "What did the teddy bear say to the toy unicorn" asked Carla, "You make my heart stuffed."

"What does an elephant say at a baseball game?" asked Harley, "Buy me some peanuts and crackerjacks!"

The baseball players were so happy, that they auditioned for the JR Baseball Summer Team. Amazed by their athletic talent, the judges decided to let all the members in, including Khaleesi and Karsyn, who are now a couple."

**The End.**


	33. A Wild Boar

In her acting class, Julianna was reciting a monologue from Snow White. Her talented acting, everyone, but her sister, amazed everyone. "Geez Jules" Presley Beth said, "Y'all always had to bee sweet as strawberry jelly."

"Quiet, Presley Beth" scolded Julianna, "It's not polite to disrupt class."

"Whatever" groaned her twin sister.

Julianna was annoyed because Presley Beth was always the trouble maker, from sneaking cookies before dinner, to feeding horses peanut butter in secret, to stashing whoopee cushions in their fathers' pillows, "Sis" Presley Beth whispered, Why don't you try being bad for a change."

Julianna wasn't so sure about what her twin sister said.

After class, she spotted a bunch of Goth greasers, three boys and two girls. Remembering them from karaoke night, their, 'The Tranquil Teenz' a group of rebellious teenagers who often cause trouble for the students. "Excuse me, Sugar" asked Julianna, "Y'all may know me a Julianna Abbey form karaoke night".

"Of course," recalled the leader, "That girl who constantly sings Taylor Swift songs in a sweet tones. Names 'Fang Nut', 'and here we have 'Web Hanger', 'Crawl Lag', 'Arach Hex', and 'Taran Jam'.

"What does the darkness want with you?" asked Web Hanger."

"Could you teach me how to be bad?" Julianna asked.

**XxoxX**

Meanwhile, Crossni, Elthunt, and Aretha were going through the Poach Bugs and see if they could play with them. "Girls" said Crossni, "Your going to get us in big trouble."

"We know," replied Crossni, "Poach is always busy being a baby, so we decided to do his chores for him."

"He did hire us to be his crew in order to make poaching fun" recalled Aretha, "Plus these little sugars need to get their wings stretched."

As soon as Aretha released a bug, Poach Bug took off.

**XxoxX**

On Earth, the poach bug was going around town looking for an animal to change. He found a pig escaping a butcher shop, stung the little animal, and the pig turned into a monster.

**XxoxX**

Later that day, our heroes were looking at plans to do for their ACS cover up while drinking some lemonade. By the door, The Tranquil Teenz came in, "Attention Dudes and Dudettes" shouted, "I like you to meet our newest member, 'Jules'"

Julianna came out wearing a Goth/greaser outfit mixed her Poppa Willie's leather jacket, a pair of John Lennon styled glasses, and a purple bandana and greeted, "S'up!"

Looking and her greaser outfit, our heroes pitted their lemonade out, "Julianna" asked Chanel, "I don't mind the look, but your joining this bad boy gang."

"Papa Willie use to wear those" Presley Beth complained, "I was gonna wear them when Grease comes to town."

"I am" Jules replied, "And the names' 'Jules' now Chanel."

"But this isn't you." recalled Danna, "Your sweet as grapes."

"But I'm the sour grape, now" laughed Julianna.

"Come on guys" Fang Nut smiled, 'Let's tear up the place.

Julianna was terrified, because she found out that The Tranquil Teenz are a bunch of thugs, "I thought this was a dance gig."

"What did you expect?" Crawl Lag.

"You said, 'Rehearsal' and 'Gig'" Jules explained, "So I thought we'd be performing for the students."

"We don't perform" Arach Hex explained back, "In fact, not a single one of us is good at music. So tear up the place or will tear you up and we mean it."

With a crack of their knuckles, The Tranquil Teens started tearing up the place. Jules was so scared, she hid in the girls bathroom.

Before our heroes get a chance to talk to Julianna, they saw a live stream of Poach Boar attacking. "Looks like Jules is going to have to wait" suggested Harley, "Time for a luau."

_Mew Mew, Metamorphosis._

At a biker club called "The Punchline," Poach Boar knocked out a bunch of motorcycles like dominoes, much to the bikers irritation. They tried to take it down, but Poach Boar scared them off. The Mew Mews came in. Chocolate slashed with her Striped Sword, Vanilla played her Freezing Flute, Sundae used her Illusion Staff, Cupcake tossed her Sprinkle Frisbee, Dumpling twirled her Crested Umbrella, Honey shot from her Beary Bow, and Peanut Butter tossed her Silky Lasso. Unfortunately, Poach Bug was too strong.

**XxoxX**

Back at the CKH, Leighton was going around the girl's room when she spotted a traumatized Jules, "Julianna," Leighton said, "you joined the Tranquil Teenz so you can be rebellious like your twin."

"Yes, sugar," replied Julianna. "She doesn't want me to be polite, so I thought I could be someone I'm not."

"Oh Jul," replied Leighton. "We already like you. I've never seen anyone played the violin so well, nor how to make the place smell like grape jam mixed with flowers. Plus, the way you helped our school's fashion club add embroidery to their dresses for a visiting French fashion designer last November really got those fashion magazines go crazy. "

Hearing the words from Leighton, Julianna took off the shades, removed the bandanna, and barged out of the girl's room.

Looking around, she saw that the place is a mess and she decided to one thing, be herself, "Tranquils!" she shouted. "You should be a shame of yourselves, tricking me into tearing up the lounge just so you can have some fun! Plus, you're tracking mud into the boots! I hate mud, spiders, and scary things!"

"Come on," Arach Hex laughed. "Can't you get dirty for once Tweedle Sweet?"

"Yeah," laughed Taran Jam. "You want to equal Tweedle Sour?"

Julianna got so angry, she grabbed some cleaning supplies and tossed it towards the tricksters. "Clean this up before Dean Dennis shows up and has you all suspended."

The Tranquils didn't want to get suspended, so they started cleaning.

Julianna left the building to go help her friends. Luckily everyone was too distracted by the Tranquil's mess to notice, "Boss," Web Hanger whispered, "don't you think what we did to Tweedle Sweet was a little harsh? I mean I think Tweedle Sour is cool."

"Dude," whispered Fang Nut, "they're twin sisters; it's hard to tell the difference."

"I know," Web Hanger replied, "but Tweedle Sour loves to live the country style, and she's so cool at being a cowgirl."

_Mew Mew Jelly, metamorphosis!_

**XxoxX**

Meanwhile at The Punchline, the Mew Mews were tied up in an anti-Mew techno rope. Elthunt, Aretha, Crossni, and Poach surrounded the girls, "Hello, ladies," Poach smiled evilly. "We meet again."

"You should be more careful with your pig," Cupcake groaned. "I'm allergic to pork; it breaks me out in pimples."

"Why are you doing all of this?" asked Honey. "You're just like Dren and his goons from 'Mew Mew Power'."

"Easy, my dear," replied Poach. "I want revenge from the Galactic Protection School for kicking me out."

Little did they know was that Mew Mew Jelly came down and hid behind a bunch of black cars.

"I was a cheerful lad back on my planet of Mendelsohnia," explained Poach. "Always playing jokes with the animals. Spibens in pudding Krenoloa in the girls dorms, and Sorrentoads down the headmasters' pants. But the biggest prank of them all: the running of the Turtograndes. It was Spirit Week, and I thought I could liven up the joint by unleashing the giant monsters. Unfortunately, I didn't know that Turtograndes hated the color blue, which was the color of my camouflage gear. The Turtograndes charged me and destroyed the entire school. The headmaster kicked me out and banned me forever from the GPS. So I decided to go into crime and turn beings into monsters. Though I have to have a little help, I hired three criminals to help me with my work, representing air, land, and sea."

"And that's why Crossni came down under the persona of Coach Landon," explained Mew Mew Vanilla. "'Cause she was never a good gym teacher."

"Clever move, Vanilla," smiled Crossni. "He needed some spies to make sure that the planet is perfect for his destructions."

"Too bad," replied Mew Mew Jelly. "This planet is full of life and free from space pranks!"

"Jelly!" shouted the Mew Mews.

"Poach Boar!" shouted Poach. "Jam that jelly butterfly!"

Mew Mew Jelly got out her Anartia Fans and attacked Poach Boar. She spotted a dropped ear of corn on the ground and it got Poach Boar distracted. He was so busy eating the corn, he unintentionally pressed the scanner and freed the other Mew Mews.

"All together now, everyone!" shouted Mew Mew Honey.

"Mew Mew Style,

Mew Mew Grace,

Mew Mew Style, IN! YOUR! FACE!"

Just like that, Poach Boar changed back into a boar. Annoyed by the Mew Mews victory, Poach and his gang left.

"Girls," Jelly replied as she changed back, "I'm sorry I acted a lot like a goth girl. I just wanted to be a rebel."

"I know," Peanut Butter replied as she and the others changed back. "You said you wanted to me to get down with my bad self."

"Lucky for us," replied Julianna, "I taught those Tranquil Teenz by nagging them into cleaning the lounge before Dean Dennis shows up."

"Now that *is* you," Presley Beth replied as she hugged her twin sister.

**XxoxX**

The very next evening, our heroes were watching Julianna's favorite telenovela, "Valle de rubí"

"I changed my mind, Zain. I want to be with you instead of your twin brother, Zeke," said the girl on TV.

"Aliza, I knew you come through," the boy said as he kissed her.

"Wow, Julianna," Carla said. "I never thought you liked telenovelas as much as I do."

"I did play a love-child between an heiress pop star and a mad scientist on the soap 'Blinded Pop'," Saatvika explained. "I was on for three seasons till the writers wrote my character off and had her go to a boarding school."

Just then, Rodrigo and Curtis came up, "Rodrigo, Curtis," Harley said as she and Saatvika blushed. "what are you doing here?"

"Came to play 'Road Smashers'," explained Curtis. "Our roommates are taking the time to study, so we came here, instead."

"But we see that your watching 'Valle de rubi,' and we both know Carla loves that show," Rodrigo explained. "So we'll be out of your hair."

"No," Harley said. "This is a good chance for us to bond."

With one look on their faces, Rodrigo and Curtis decided to join. As Curtis sat next to Harley, he acidentally pressed his hand against Harley's and she blushed.

**The End.**


End file.
